Dreamworld Paradox Black 2 and White 2
by Theforthed
Summary: The Pokemon segment of this crossover. The Eds win an all expenses paid trip to Unova. We put our trainer skills to the test as we go around challenging gyms, take on the world tournament, and eventually, the Pokemon leagues elite four and champion. Warning: I am a new writer. So the story may not be too good. At least I'm trying, right?
1. Dreamworld Paradox Black2 White2 preview

**Location:Studio**

**Characters: It's a surprise ;3**

* * *

**Lucky Channel Special~!**

**Akira:"Hello everyone! I am-"**

**Akira(confused)"Hey, wait a second, they should already know who I am." **

**Eddy(offstage):"Just read the card."**

**Rolf:" I am Rolf, the son of a Shepard." **

**Knuckles:" An I'm Knuckles the Echidna." **

**Akira:"And today, we have five special guest today" **

**Knuckles:"The Ed boys." **

**Ed slouches over to the chairs on stage *those of you who have seen how he walks before* **

**Edd also walks onto stage in a timid way due to being in front of a large crowd and sits in an arm chair. **

**Eddy walks onto stage with his hands in his pockets and sits in an arm chair. **

**Roscco moonwalks onto the stage and takes a seat in his arm chair. **

**Roscco:" I told you i'd do it Eddy, you owe me $3."**

**Akira:"I heard that you four were adding a new member to your group." **

**Edd:"Ah yes, come on out." **

**Minoru walks onto stage**

**Akira(guh face). *G.u.h= generally un happy***

**Minoru(with a teasing little grin on his face):"Hello Akira". **

**"I just have to make it through this interview and it will be all over" Akira thought to herself trying to refrain from beating the living daylight out of Minoru.**

**Akira:" Now, onto the plot. What is this about?" **

**"We have won an all expense paid trip to the Unova region." Roscco replied. **

**Edd:"However, due to this shows high budget, we were able to get some more people into the trip than just us five." **

**Eddy flicked some plane tickets to Akira. **

**Eddy:"Those are for you Lucky Channel crew members." **

**Knuckles:"Why would I wanna go?" **

**" 'Cause otherwise you'll be running Lucky channel by yourself" said a voice coming onto the stage. **

**Everyone turned to see a blue hedgehog walking onto stage. **

**Ed:"Hey Sonic!"**

**Then, Haruhi Fujioka and the rest of the Ouran highschool host club members come walking out onto the stage. **

**Haruhi:"Come on Knuckles, you know you want to". **

**Honey:"Please~ Knuckles, it'll be a lot more fun if we all go." **

**Since when have we had fun with Knuckles?" said a voice from nowhere. **

**Everyone turns again to see a scythe transforming into a human. **

**Maka:"Oh, come on Soul. I thought I told you to try not to pick fights." **

**"Good luck with that" said Haruhi Suzumiya walking onto stage with the SOS brigade and the Computer club soon following. **

**"Honey does have a point" said Jet the hawk walking onto stage with Wave and Storm. **

**"YAA WHOOO!" screamed Black Star as he jumped from the ceiling onto stage. **

**Roscco:"Hey, watch it will you? you almost squished Squeaker." **

**Tsubaki:"Sorry about that grand entrance." **

**Black Star:"C'mon Knuckles, you can take the Master emerald with you. And on top of that, you get to hang out with a big star like me! HAHAHAHA!" **

**Lord Death hops onto stage:"Black Star is right, a little adventure never killed anyone." **

**Knuckles:"..How does that.."**

**Kesha:"Hey Knuckles, all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." **

**Knuckles:"WHEN DID YO-..."**

**Death the kid:"Don't tell me that guarding the master emerald is your only priority in life." **

**Kagami:"Too much stress can lead to a shorter life span." **

**Knuckles:"...Uh." **

**Buttercup* Power-puff girl z version*:"Or are you just afraid to fly in a plane?" **

**Ritsu(giving Buttercup a high five):"Hah, good one!" **

**Beast Boy:"Woah, Knuckles is scared of flying? And I thought Garfield had lame problems." **

**Garfield:"Hey, don't bring me into this." **

**Knuckles:"I'll have you know that I can fl-" **

**Yurippe :"If you really want to miss out on all the fun, it's all on you." **

**Hare':"At least I won't be flying the plane. That was exhausting " **

**Miku:"Seisen aratana hajimari!" **

**Chiyo:"Pleeease Knuckles?" **

**Knuckles:"I'm trying to say that I-"**

**HEY!**

**Everyone turns to see that the Kanker sisters are standing in the back doorway. **

**Kamina:" Oh $#!^ it's those Kanker Sisters!"**

**Eddy:"How did you get past security?" **

**Lee:"We had a little help."**

**They tossed in Squid girl who was tied up.**

**Everyone backs up in horror.**

**Kankers:"A international broadcasting interview and we weren't invited!" **

**Len:"Daremoga hontōni 3 ga sukida" **

**Soon everyone is gathered around Knuckles yelling and screaming at each other. then..**

**Knuckles:"I'M CONFUSED!"**

**And with that, he knocked everyone outward. **

**Fone Bone:"Ow, my head!" **

**Ranma:"What'd you do that for?" **

**Haruna:"Hey, do you hear something?"**

**(** **The sound of a scream from outside getting closer with the sound of a motor vibrates through the studio)**

**Boom!**

**Terry Cruz:"OLD SPICE BODY WASH MAKES YOU SMELL LIKE POWER! IT'S SO POWERFUL IT SELLS ITSELF IN OTHER PEOPLES FAN-FICTIONS!" **

**Momo-chan & Akira:"What the FU(K !?" **

**Odd:"Thanks for the lift Mr. Terry P. Cruz! We gotta ride like that some other time!" **

**Yumi/Aelita/Jeremy/Ulrich/****William:"Speak for yourself!"**

**Jeremy****:" That's the last time I EVER go through with one of your plans."**

**A-ko:"I guess they just couldn't handle the power."**

**Knuckles:"...I'm not even going to say anything at this point. Just hand me the stupid ticket so I can ride the plane to Unova." **

**Terry Cruz:"That's more like it. POWER!"**

**Terry Cruz then rides out of the studio **

**Camera crew man:"Well folks, this was one big interview cast. We'll be seeing all of you later."**

**Everyone:" BYE NIIIII~!"**

***Curtain closes***

* * *

**Okay everyone! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox Black 2 and White 2, A new adventure! Flying form Japan to Unova!**


	2. Dreamworld Paradox Black2 White2 Ch1 (15

**Location: Highway**

**Time:5:00 a.m**

**Characters: Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Miku**

**Konata**

**Kagami**

**Tsukasa**

**Miyuki**

**Yutaka**

**Minami**

**Patty**

**Hiyori**

**Kevin**

**Nazz**

**Johnny**

**Plank**

**Sarah**

**Jimmy**

**Squeaker**

**Pichu**

**Cyndaquil**

**Starly**

**Both Eddys and Edds pikachus**

**Treecko**

**Grimer**

**Torchic**

**Sigilyph**

**Oshawott**

**Eddys egg**

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Rolf**

**Knuckles**

* * *

**Ed:"We're going on a bus, were going on a bus~!" **

**Eddy:"Shut up lumpy, you've been singing that for two hours and we're almost at the airport."**

**Yutaka:"How much longer are we going to be on this bus?" **

**Edd:"We are approximately 10 minutes away from our destination." **

**Roscco:"Okay everyone. We'll be staying in a hotel in Aspertia city once we reach our overall destination." **

**Kagami:"Good luck waking Konata and my sister up."**

* * *

**10 minutes later...**

**Ed:"Pretty lights~" **

**Roscco:"Let's go and show them our tickets and get through the luggage scan."**

**Miyuki:"Eddward, why did you bring that scepter with the purple clouds?" **

**Edd:" First, based on it's appearance I've called it, the scepter of darkness. Two, you never know if the key to unlocking this things mystery is in this place." **

**Ed:"Woah!" **

**Eddy:"What? You finally learned how to use your brain?" **

**Ed:"Look, THERE'S A CANDY STORE!" **

**Eddy:"NO WAY!" **

**Ed:"I can't remember the last time we've had a jawbreaker." **

**Minami:"You like jawbreakers that much?" **

**Eddy:"Almost as much as we'd like to see what's Double D's hat." **

**Roscco:"Speaking of which, Double D has to take off that ha- wait a minute, we already saw whats under there in chapter 10 part 4." **

**Edd:"Exactly, so that takes the pressure off of showing what is under my hat." **

**Edd takes his hat off and walks through the metal detector. **

**Random Kid:"Look mommy!" **

**The mother looks and bursts out laughing while moving her child along. **

**Double d then rushes to the other side and retrieves his hat with his face glowing red." **

**Johnny:"What's that buddy? Plank suggest that we all use the restroom before we leave." **

**Patty:"Gee Johnny, don't you have any suggestions of your own?"**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the restrooms...**

**Eddy:"Man, It's been a while since I've been in the air. I wonder who I should sit next to?" **

**Roscco:"I just love airports. If you can get here, you can fly anywhere!" **

**Edd:"Gentlemen, we all need to be at our terminal in less than 15 minutes." **

**Eddy:"Where's Ed?"**

**We hear the sound of burbling. **

**We look in Eds stall to find Ed with his head down the toilet drain." **

**Ed(laughing):"Ah ha ha, it's dark!" **

**Eddy:"Hard to believe he can dress himself ain't it?" **

**Edd:"Let's just help him out."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside the restrooms...**

**Kevin:"What's taking them so long?" **

**Sarah:"If my idiot of a brother doesn't hurry up, i'm gonna smack the gravy out of that thick head of his."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Nazz, Yutaka, Minami, Patty, and Konata are in the airline store to get maps.**

**Yutaka(looking at a map of the Unova region):"This is a big region." **

**Nazz:"That means, we'll be doing a lot of walking." **

**"Well, at least there are hotels in each city and town." Patty said stretching.**

**Konata:"Still, half the region is frozen..."**

* * *

**Jimmy, Johnny, Miyuki, Plank, Kagami, the employees, Tsukasa and Miku are all just sitting in their seats by the boarding terminal.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the airport...**

**Akira:"Are you sure we're in the right part of the airport?" **

**Minoru:"We have to be. Says that this terminal goes to Unova." **

**Kevin:"Oh, it's you four." **

**Kevin:"Hey Rolf!" **

**Rolf:"Ah, box headed Kevin boy! It has been a while since we've seen each other." **

**Us Eds finally come out of the Restrooms.**

**"Man, what took you guys so long?"Kagami asked while walking over with the others. **

**"And why are you three all wet?" asked Knuckles with the master emerald strapped onto his back. **

**Roscco:"You really want to know?" **

**Eddy:"Lumpy here got his head stuck down the toilet." **

**Minoru:"Okay... never mind." **

**Ed:"Hey Rolf, where is Wilfred, Vector and Gertrude. "**

**Rolf:"A good question full hearty Ed boy. They are being loaded into the bottom of the plane as we speak."**

******"I see them." I replied while looking out of the huge terminal windows.**

**Edd:"Hurry! They are already almost finished loading people onto the plane!"**

* * *

**Everyone runs down the terminal to load onto the plane. Soon everyone is on the plane taking seats. **

**Kagami:"Well Tsukasa, it's been a while since we've been on a plane, right?" **

**Kagami turns to Tsukasa just to see that she is already asleep. **

**Kagami(shocked):"Hey! You're already asleep!" **

**Pichu finally comes out of it's poke ball. **

**Pichu then stands on Roscco's lap to look outside the window.**

**Ed:"Hey Double D? How long is this trip?" **

**Edd:"Well Ed, this is a 10 hour trip as a non-stop flight." **

**The ****engines started to roar and we started to take off. **

**Johnny:"Plank, this is it buddy!" **

**Squeaker(coming out from Edds hat):"What's that noise? I'm trying to sleep." **

**The momentum of the plane flying forward pushes everyone back in there seats.**

* * *

**3 hours later...**

**A flight attendant comes around to take peoples orders. Well, everyone orders something except Roscco. **

**Roscco:"I'll hold off for right now. Maybe later." **

**Soon everyone get the same thing. A ham and cheese sandwich with chips and a soda. **

**Then, the attendant rolls a cart down the isle with steam coming from the lid. She sets the platter in front of Plank. She lifts up the lid to reveal a steak and Lobster combo with mashed potatoes and red wine." **

**Eddy(confused):"... The s#it!? " **

**Everyone is looking at Plank surprised. **

**Johnny looks at Plank. **

**Johnny:"What do you mean you special ordered?" **

**Roscco:"Can I special order please?" **

**Attendant:"Of course." **

**Eddy:"You sick little-"**

* * *

**2 more hours passed...**

**Ed:"I gotta go to the restroom." **

**Ed starts looking around from his seat.**

**Ed:"Where is it?"**

**Employee:"It's in the back of the plane." **

**Ed then wanders to the back trying not to trip due to slight turbulence **

**30 full minutes go by and Ed hasn't returned. **

**Eddy:"Man, what's takin' him?" **

**Edd:"I'll go check on him."**

**Roscco:" I hope he didn't get air sick..."**

**Edd goes to see if Ed is O.K when...**

**Edd:"Uh, Eddy, Roscco, come here." **

**Eddy:"What?" **

**Roscco:"Don't tell me..." **

**We come to see that Eds upper half is inside the toilet. Ed is just laughing with his head in there. **

**Eddy:"What am I gonna do with you?"**

**Roscco/Edd:" On three. One.. Two..."**

* * *

**An hour later...**

**Ed:"My ears feel funny guys." **

**Miyuki was sitting in the row right behind us when she heard this. **

**"Here Ed, this should do the trick." Miyuki said handing Ed a pink strip of gum. **

**Edd was sleeping right next to Ed while Eddy was reading his magazines and Roscco was just across the isle listening to music on his iPod. **

**Ed started blowing bubbles with his gum. After a while, he started to get sleepy. Ed soon dozes off.**

**About 30-45 minutes later...**

***POP***

**Ed wakes up in fright to find that he is still in his seat. Except that now, everything in the plane is now pink.**

**Ed looks around some more and notices that there are what look like pink figures sitting in the seats.**

**Ed:" Yum yum. Bubble gum!"**

**Figure 1(Ayano):" Remind me to never give Ed gum."**

**Figure 2(Edd):" No. It's not that you shouldn't give him gum. Just make sure to tell him to spit it out before he sleeps."**

**Figure 3 (Misao):" Why'd you say it like that Double D?"**

**Figure 4 (Eddy):" 'Cause this has happened to Edd, Roscco and me more than once."**

**Figure 5 (Roscco):" I might as well start cleaning this up."**

* * *

**2 hours later, after that bubble gum incident...**

**A thunder storm started to develop outside. **

**Ed is gripping onto the side bars on his seat which look like they would break from the pressure any minute.**

**Everyone is awake and looking outside at the lightning. **

**Eddy:"Don't worry Ed, nothin' will happen."**

**Konata:" Wanna bet?"**

**Then, embers of fire started flying through the sky. **

**Kevin:"Huh?"**

**Suddenly, two large eyes, one on either side of the plane looked in the window. Pichu and Squeaker both hid underneath the seats. **

**Roscco:"Okay, tell me you guys are seeing this too." **

**Hiyori(scared):" See what? Pichu and Squeaker scurry under the seats, or those two big eyes outside on both sides of the plane?" **

**Jimmy was shivering with fear like a newly hatched born baby bird as he held onto Sarah's arm. **

**Camp employee:"Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea." **

**T****h****en, two loud roars filled the sky. At first, they seemed to get closer at first, but then they fade away. Then, the flames and lightning stopped as only rain fell without thunder. **

**Pilot:" 'The heck was that?" **

**Ed, who looked so frightened to the point that he look like he was about to throw up, ran to the restroom. **

**Eddy(shaken up):"If you get stuck in that toilet again, don't count on us helping you again." **

**Everyone tried to sleep off what they had just seen. Others looked at the pictures they had taken of the event. **

**And some did like Ed and threw up in the bathroom from fright.**

* * *

**2 hours later,**

**Pilot:" We have reached our destination everyone. Thank you for flying with Region royal. We hope you fly with us again." **

**After prying Pichu and Squeaker off of the bottom of the seats, we enter the airport to find Hare', Guu, and** **the** **other jungle residents coming off their plane. The look on everyone (but Guu's) face was a look that looked looked like they saw "The Fourth Kind". **

**Hare':"It was f-f-frigging huge." **

**Eddy:"Let me guess, two huge beasts surrounded your plane and the sky filled up with fire and lightning?" **

**Choru:"How did you know?" **

**Weda:"Did the same thing happen to you guys?" **

**Roscco:"Without a doubt."**

* * *

**We then let the jungle residents off on their own. After that, we went and caught a bus to Aspertia city. We checked into a fairly large and fancy hotel. Girls got the 3rd floor. Boys got the 4th floor. **

**Eddy:" SWEET!" **

**Edd:"Oh sweet clean sanctuary! I'm going to take a shower right now! **

**Roscco:"It's only 3:00p.m." **

**Ed:"Which means..." **

**Ed stood their with a blank stare. **

**Eddy:"Which means, the day here is almost over." **

**Edd:"So let's bathe and get a good nights rest." **

**Roscco:"Hold on." **

**Ed/Edd/Eddy:"What?" **

**Roscco:"There is a pool on the roof. Why not chill out up there?" **

**Edd:"As long as it's relaxing, i'm good."**

**Roscco:" Trust me. After that scare last night, we all need to relax."**

* * *

**Lucky Channel~!**

**Akira:"Hiya Luckies! Today, we're finally in the Unova region! I'm your host, Akira Kogami!" **

**Minoru:"And i'm Minoru Shiarishi! Her faithful assistant."**

**Knuckles:"Knuckles the Echidna here."**

**Rolf:"And I am Rolf the son of a shepard!"**

**Akira:"Did you guys see what was in the sky when we where flying?" **

**Knuckles:"OF COURSE! HOW COULD YOU MISS IT!" **

**Rolf:"Rolf has never seen something so frighting since Rolf was young and walked in on my great great nana taking a shower." **

**Minoru:"Something tells me we're in for a ride."**

**Akira:"Well that's all the time we have. Tune in next time for another episode of Lucky Channel! Bye niiii~!"**

***Curtain closes***

**Camera man:"But what was that?"**

**Knuckles:"How should I know?"**

* * *

**Hey Everyone! ****Weda here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox (Black 2 and White 2), Assistant Bianca! The Eds are the next 4 new trainers.**


	3. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2:2nd Chapter (16)

**Time:12:00 a.m.**

**Location:Hotel/Aspertia city**

**Characters:**

**Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco (me)**

**Konata**

**Kagami**

**Tsukasa**

**Miyuki**

**Yutaka**

**Minami**

**Patty**

**Hiyori**

**Kevin**

**Plank**

**Johnny**

**Jimmy**

**Sarah**

**Employee**

**Pichu**

**Squeaker**

**Rolf**

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Knuckles**

**Miku**

* * *

**After a wild night of partying, Eddy wakes up from his sleep yawning to notice that they are all sprawled out onto the bed.**

**Eddy:"Roscco, all that fun in the pool only made us more tired."**

**Eddy looks around.**

**Eddy:"Roscco? Where are you?"**

**Eddy looks around only to feel a drop of water. Or what he assumes is water. Eddy looks up to see that I am hovering in the air asleep with drool coming from my mouth. Eddy, frightened as all fuck, wakes up Edd and Ed in a hurry.**

**Edd:"What is it Eddy?"**

**Eddy:"Look up."**

**Ed and Edd look up to see the same thing.**

**Edd:"...good lord..."**

**Ed:"Cool!"**

**Eds scream wakes Roscco up.**

**Roscco:"Lord dear Neptune and heaven above... what happened last night?"**

**I then start descending from the ceiling.**

**Roscco:"Was I really just..."**

**Edd:"Yes you where..."**

**Eddy:"But how?"**

**Roscco:" Okay, now i'm freaked out."**

**Ed:"Tsk tsk tsk, are you all so simple minded? I know how to solve this."**

**Edd/Eddy/Roscco:"…..say what?"**

**Ed:"Simple." **

**Ed picks up Roscco and carries him to the balcony outside of our 4th floor room.**

**Ed:"Now spread your wings and feel the flight little dicken."**

**Roscco:"...What are you..."**

**Ed then swings Roscco backwards.**

**Roscco:"OH HE! NO!"**

**Roscco tries to run out of Eds grip, but Ed grips him by his long green hair and dangles him over the railing.**

**Roscco:"OW OW OW! ED... you are one sick-"**

**Ed then drops me from the balcony.**

**Eddy/Edd:"ED!"**

**Ed:"See? Simple!" Roscco then flies up back into the air.**

**Roscco(finishing his last sentence):"-genius!"**

**Eddy and Edd look at Roscco with there jaws practically hitting the floor.**

**Ed(laughing in that way he does on the show):"Boy it sure does stink when i'm right!"**

**Roscco:" This is amazing!"**

**Eddy:"I wonder if I can do that?"**

* * *

**We walk down to the lobby. Well, Ed, Edd and Eddy walk down to the lobby. I float down to the lobby.**

**Konata:"Morning gu-"**

**Kagami:"Oh...my..."**

**Eddy:"If that isn't weird enough, you all should have seen him when we spotted him floating in the air when we woke up."**

**Miyuki:"Is this another skill from those powers you four have?"**

**Edd:"Powers? OH YEAH! I almost forgot we had those."**

"**How could you forget that? It's part of the plot." Roscco replied folding his arms.**

**Eddy:"The only power that I have besides boosting is that super loud voice."**

**"No, you're naturally that loud." Edd said with a smug grin on his face.**

**"Hey!" Eddy shouted.**

**"Anyway,I don't think I have any other powers as of right now." continued Edd.**

**Eddy:"And Ed has that natural raw power of his."**

**Ed:"My lower intestine greets you."**

**Eddy:"Stupid."**

**Roscco:"Hey, where's Kevin, Knuckles and the others?"**

**Patty:"Oh yeah, they already left to start there journey."**

**Kagami:"He told me to tell you that he'll beat you dorks to the elite four."**

**Kagami:"Which I don't see a reason why he calls you dorks. I mean, Edd and Roscco seem alright. Ed is a little..."**

**Eddy:"Stupid?"**

**Kagami:"Yeah. And I can surely understand you Eddy, with that nasty little attitude of yours."**

**Eddy:"Hey, you're not exactly the greatest yourself. I mean, you always take things to literal. You need to stop being so uptight and loosen up a little."**

**Kagami(Pissed off, but with a grin on her face):"That's quite a statement, Skipper."**

**"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"Eddy exclaimed accidentally unleashing his hyper-sonic voice blowing Kagami twenty feet back before falling on the floor.**

**Konata:"Why haven't we seen that power before?**

**Hiyori:"So I was wrong about Eddy having only one power."**

**Yutaka:"Hey, what's wrong Kagami?"**

**"Man that was powerful. My ears are still ringing." said Kagami getting up.**

"**Oh forget this, we need to get started on our journey, NOW!" said Edd in a panic.**

* * *

**Us four go and eat breakfast and then take off to sign up to become new trainers.**

**Lady:"Now then, Professor Juniper is busy doing research, so you'll have to find her assistant Bianca."**

**Eddy:"Seems easy enough."**

**An hour or two later...**

* * *

**"You where right! It was easy." Roscco said to Eddy in a sarcastic voice.**

**Eddy:"Shut up..."**

**We approach a lady with blonde hair and a hand bag.**

**Edd:"Um, hello."**

**Bianca:"Huh? oh, are you four perhaps the new trainers I've heard about?"**

**Roscco:"Yes, and we are here to start our journey."**

**Bianca:"Very well then."**

**Bianca holds up a capsule holding three poke balls.**

**Roscco:"I'll be sticking with my Pichu here. So you three go on ahead and pick your starters."**

**"I'm up first!" Ed shouted in a carefree way.**

**Ed takes a random poke ball and opens it to reveal a Tepig.**

**"Cool" said Ed with a smile on his face.**

**"Let me go ahead and get THE BEST." said Eddy with a confident look on his face.**

**"That's quite a statement from someone who watches saturday night live." Edd and Roscco said behind Eddys back.**

**Eddy opens his pokeball to reveal a Snivy.**

**"*cough-over rated-cough*" said Roscco hoping that he didn't hear him.**

**Edd:"Well, that leaves only one left."**

**Grabbing the last pokeball, Edd tosses it into the air and out comes an Oshawott.**

**Ed:"Awww, it's cute."**

**Roscco:"I have to agree with you on that one Ed."**

**Bianca:"Here are your Pokedex's and 5 pokeballs.**

**Bianca:"I shall now take you 4 on the tour for basic trainers. Follow me."**

* * *

**"First, we have the pokemon center. Just come into this place when you want to healed your injured Pokemon " instructed Bianca with a smile on her face.**

**"Seems easy enough." Edd replied.**

**"What's this?" Ed asked pointing at a computer.**

**"That is a storage unit" Bianca says going into explaining how it works.**

**"As you know, trainers can only carry 6 Pokemon at a time. So whenever you catch extras, they are automatically stored in here."**

* * *

**After making our own storage boxes, she continues the tour.**

**"This over here, is the poke-mart. Here you can buy things such as medicine, mail-"**

**"Lamp oil, rope, bombs?" Roscco blurted out cutting Bianca off causing her to hit Roscco on the head.**

**"If there are no more interruptions, yes, you can buy rope here as well as Pokemon repellent so that way you don't run into wild Pokemon."**

**"However, that is optional" Roscco said before getting hit on the head by Bianca again.**

**"What am I doing wrong?" Roscco asked holding his head trying to cope with the pain.**

**"Pardon me, but I am the instructor, not you." Bianca replied.**

**"From what I heard, you're an assistant, not an instructor." Roscco replied before taking another hit to the head.**

**"Follow me now." Bianca said as she walked outside.**

* * *

**"This is the towns north gate. Leave here to go to route 19." finished Bianca.**

**"Normally I'd show you how to catch Pokemon, but so many trainers already know how to do it these days."**

**"Thank you for everything Bianca" Double D said as the four of us walked away towards the gate.**

**"Onto route nineteen boys!" Eddy shouted with a smile on his face.**

**"It's the dawn of a new adventure gentlemen." said Edd **

**"I am in my happy place double d!" Ed said running around**

**"Let's get this show on the road" Roscco said rubbing his head**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Ms. Kuroi here. Next time on Dreamworld Paradox B2W2, the Eds arrive in Sangi Town. Who's that man standing on the cliff?**


	4. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2:3rd Ch (17)

**Time: 3:26 p.m**

**Location: Route 19**

**Characters: Ed**

**Edd **

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Kevin**

**Johnny**

**Nazz **

**Sarah**

**Jimmy **

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Rolf**

**Knuckles**

* * *

**We are walking along the scenic route 19. The beginning route for new trainers in this story and in the game.**

**"Pretty colors" Ed wined as he strolled to keep up with us.**

**Edd:" I wonder what we will face first."**

**Eddy:"...I know what you're doing, so stop it."**

**Roscco:" Gezz Eddy, lighten up. By the way, I wonder how Kevins and Knuckles groups are doing..."**

* * *

**Location: Sangi ranch**

* * *

**Kevin:"I wonder how those dorks are doing."**

**"Well they had to have left the city by now.," replied Johnny sliding down a hay stack with plank slowly following after him.**

**"This place kind of makes me think of Rolfs farm." Jimmy said looking around.**

**"It looks like there is nothing here" Sarah said with her hand on her hip.**

**"So now what?" asked Jimmy**

**"Plank says, let's blow this popsicle stand." Johnny said holding up plank.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the lucky channel crew...**

* * *

**"Alright, not bad for a first gym battle, huh Akira?" Minoru said holding the first badge.**

**"So that is how pokémon battles work." said Knuckles looking at the badge.**

**"Rolf wonders how the others are doing." said- well, Rolf.**

* * *

**"Hey, whose shadow is that?" Roscco questioned as they noticed it in the middle of the path.**

**"Greetings travelers!" said a man with red hair.**

**The man hops off the cliff onto the ground. Once he gets onto the ground, we notice his hair almost looks like fire.**

**"Alder's the name if yer' wondering." said Alder walking towards us.**

**He then looks us four over from head to toe while walking around us. **

**"I see." he said turning around mumbling to himself. **

**"You see what?" said all four of us in unison. **

**"I can't believe this. This is terrible." Alder replied with his hand cuffing his chin. **

**"WHAT? WHAT?" we said panicking **

**"Follow me." said Alder walking ahead. **

* * *

**We enter Sangi town. It is a quiet little town with some weird structure in the middle of the town. **

* * *

**"In here." said Alder walking into a shed. **

**He then goes through some things in a chest that he opened. **

**"You forgot your gym cases." Alder said holding up one gym case with a wide grin on his face. **

**All four of us collapse onto the floor in shock and disbelief.(like in anime) **

**"That's all?" asked Eddy on the ground with his leg twitching in the air. **

**"Yup!" said Alder with a smile on his face**

* * *

**Once we all got back outside... **

* * *

**"Just head north of here is the Sangi ranch. I suggest that you go there to train before the gym"**

**"Thanks for the advice" said Edd before we walked off. **

**"If I knew him any better, I would've strangled him." said Eddy walking along.**

**"Let's not dwell on that." said Edd**

**"I guess we will all share this one case." Eddy said with the case in his hand. **

**"How is that going to work?" asked Ed with a confused look on his face. **

**"If I could make a suggestion, why don't we just split the amount of gym leaders up among ourselves? Then we have one of each badge.**

**"I don't know if that will actually work." replied double d. **

**"It's worth a shot" Roscco said back. **

* * *

**One training montage later **

* * *

**"Um, I'm not sure that's even possible" Nurse Joy said trying to register us all under one card.**

**"C'mon, it will be a first." Eddy said with his hands clutched together in a praying position.**

**"Alright then. But that means the four of you will split the gym leaders among yourselves." replied Nurse Joy.**

**"We are well aware of that" said Roscco taking the badge case and the trainer card labeled "The Ed Boys"**

**"Alright then, let's be on our way." said Double D exiting the pokémon center with plastic bags full of potions and other healers.**

* * *

**Find out who's facing the first gym leader in the next chapter of Dreamworld Paradox!**

* * *

**Lucky Channel~**

**Akira:"Hiya luckies! You already know who we all are."**

**Minoru:" Hey Knuckles, show the audience your new pokémon."**

**Knuckles tosses the pokeball without even opening his eyes. And out pops a Riolu.**

**Knuckles:" After helping these farmers get their Herdier back, I think that's what you call it, they gave me a Riolu for its safe return."**

**Rolf:" Rolf would like to say that Wilfred is doing well in battle against this team plasma member."**

**Akira:" Well that's all we have for right now."**

**Akira/Minoru/Rolf/Knuckles: "Bye Niii~"**

* * *

**"Heh, it is not time yet."**

**Floating within the scepter, deep in the scepter.**

**"I will get my revenge."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, up in a high school in the sky...**

* * *

**"You are the top 5 graduates my young saiyans. Do not disappoint me."**

**"We will fulfill our tasks without delay teacher." said a pink haired girl shrouded in the shadows.**

**A strange man with black and blue hair is standing in front of a large computer.**

**He pulls up a large screen showing video footage of us four eds. Us boosting, our life styles, our health records, more of our powers, our pokémon, our friends, our enemies, and our families.**

**"Go, hunt them down now." said the old man pointing a remote opening a large hatch leading outside.**

**"Yes sir." said what sounded like 5 female voices shrouded in darkness. The five fly out of the high school to begin there search.**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Roscco here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, our first gym match! How will this go down?**


	5. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2 Chapter (4 ch18)

**Time:11:00 a.m**

**Location: Gym entrance**

**Characters: Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Cherin**

* * *

**"You sure you're up to this Double D?" asked Eddy looking at the gym sign.**

**"Of course. What do you take me for?" replied Edd with one hand on his hip.**

**"Well, let's go heal at the Pokémon center first to be in peak condition." said Ed.**

**"Ed... that's the smartest thing you've said so far." Roscco said in amazement.**

* * *

**Edd is healing his pokemon. Meanwhile, the rest of us are sitting on a bench...**

**"Aw come on Roscco, can't we just ride our extreme gear around while he takes care of business?" asked Eddy frowning.**

**"For the last time Eddy, NO!" Roscco replied with fire in his eyes.**

**"Alright then. Don't get so pissed about that." said Eddy hiding behind Ed.**

**"Don't make him mad Eddy. You know what happened last time." said Ed breaking a sweat from fear.**

**"Alright, let's be on our way." said Edd quickly walking around me with fire still in my eyes.**

* * *

**"C'mon let's go inside." Ed said running in a rush.**

**We finally reach the gym room and Edd goes towards the battlefield while we sit and watch on the sidelines.**

* * *

**"Ed. Eddy. I want both of you to pay attention closely to double d while he's battling." said Roscco in a serious tone.**

**"If you're soooo into battling, why don't you watch him by yourself?" asked Eddy looking away.**

**"Because you're going to face the next gym, that's why." I replied.**

**Cherin:"You tell me that you're an experienced trainer?"**

**Edd:"More or less"**

**"Well then, that means I don't have to go so easy on you." said Cherin tossing a poke ball into the air.**

**"Patrat, are you ready?" asked Cherin.**

**Patrat: "Pat!"**

**"Go! Oshawott!" Edd shouted tossing a pokeball into the air.**

**"Osha!" Oshawott shouted with both hands behind its back.**

**The referee walks onto the podium. She has two long purple pigtails (sort of like wave the swallows hair.)**

**"This match is between the gym leader Cherin, of the Sangi gym, and trainer Eddward, from Peach creek, Texas, USA." shouted the referee.**

******"How does she know my full first name?" Edd **thought to himself.

**"Battle Begin!" she shouted holding a checkered flag up.**

**Edd: "Oshawott, use water gun!"**

**Oshawott replies by shooting a forceful amount of water towards Patrat. It manages to hit.**

**Cherin: "Patrat, use quick attack!"**

**Patrat charges at blinding speeds towards oshawott.**

**Edd: "Oshawott, dodge!"**

**Oshawott just barely dodged it, but managed to avoid taking damage.**

**"I thought you said you weren't going to take it so easy on me." Edd said in a cool but calm way.**

**"Just warming up" replied Cherin.**

**Cherin:" Patrat, use quick attack!"**

**Patrat comes flying straight towards Oshawott again.**

**Edd: "Oshawott, jump!"**

**Oshawott does as it was told and jumps right over Patrat.**

**Cherin then flashes a smug little smile. This hints double d that he's got a trick up his sleeve.**

**Cherin: "Patrat, stop and use slam."**

**Patrat stops right in its tracks and jumps into the air right behind Oshawott and swings its tail around scoring a direct hit in its back.**

**Oshawott then goes flying straight towards the wall and slams into it.**

**"Oshawott, are you Ok?" Edd asked worried.**

**"Osha" Oshawott said weakly.**

**Cherin: "Patrat, quick attack again!"**

**Edd: "So this is how you want to play huh? Fine. Oshawott, sidestep and grab its tail!"**

**Oshawott sidesteps the attack and grabs Patrats tail and swings it away causing it to slam into a wall.**

**Cherin: "Patrat, are you ok?"**

**Patrat is laying on the ground fainted.**

**"Woohoo! Go Double D!" Eddy cheered.**

**"This guys good. It seems like i'll need it after all." Thought Cherin.**

**"This one seems really strong. We'll need to be careful." thought the referee with a dark look on her face.**

* * *

**Second Round, begin!**

**"Go! Pidgey!" shouted Cherin throwing a pokeball.**

**"Hmm, maybe I'll just stick with Oshawott and see..." Thought Edd.**

**Referee:" Battle begin!"**

**"Pidgey, tackle!" Cherin ordered.**

**Pidgey flies straight towards Oshawott while flapping its wings to build power.**

**"Oshawott, duck!" Edd ordered.**

**Oshawott did as it told and ducked underneath Pidgey avoiding damage.**

**"Pidgey, gust!" Cherin said with a smile on his face.**

**Pidgey whips up a tornado by flapping its tiny wings. (strange isn't it?)**

**Oshawott:" Oshaaa! (HOLY SHIT!)"**

**Oshawott starts panicking and running around and shortly after, gets sucked up into the tornado and is sent flying smack into the ceiling causing it to faint.**

**"Oh my..." Edd said watching Oshawott peel off of the ceiling. He then gets oshawotts pokeball and calls back the little guy before he hits the ground.**

**"Now's my chance to use my newest member." Edd thought with a smile on his face.**

**"Go! Pikachu!" Edd called out while tossing its pokeball.**

**Pikachu(with electricity coming out of its cheeks):" PIKA!"**

**"This won't last very long and Cherin knows it." Roscco said with his arms on the bleacher.**

**"I might not know much about pokemon, but I certainly know about type advantages." said Eddy.**

**" The prophecy is completed!" Ed shouted for no apparent reason.**

**"Use gust again!" ordered Cherin.**

**Pidgey whips up another tornado.**

**"Pikachu, use thunderbolt in that tornado!"**

**Pikachu does as it was told and the tornado gradually becomes a spinning column of electricity.**

**"Too cool!" yelled Ed.**

**Pidgey is then sucked up by the intensity of the wind and is electrocuted.**

**The tornado then subsides and Pidgey lays on the ground fainted.**

**Cherin:" That was amazing, I really am under estimating him."**

**Referee:" Gym leader Cherin has only one pokemon left while Eddward only has two!"**

**"How does she know my full first name?" Edd kept thinking to himself.**

**"You got this one in the bag sockhead!" Eddy shouted with a foam finger that said: "Edd is # 1".**

**Roscco:" When did you go- how did you even-"**

**"That's none of your business." Eddy replied.**

**"I smell sub-plot" said Ed.**

**"Is he on to me?" The referee thought in her mind.**

**Third round, begin!**

**"Go! Lilipup!" Cherin shouted throwing a pokeball.**

**Lilipup comes out barking at Pikachu.**

* * *

**Referee:" Battle begin!"**

**Cherin:" Lilipup, use work up."**

**Lilipup starts glowing orange.**

**"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"**

**It hits lilipup with a strong bolt of electricity. However, Lilipup seems to be able to take quite well.**

**"Keep using work up." Cherin ordered.**

**Lilipup keeps glowing.**

**"Pikachu, use volt tackle!"**

**Pikachu charges straight towards lilipup surrounded by a shroud of electricity.**

**"How'd his pikachu learn that?" Eddy questioned.**

**"Your Pikachu knows it too." I replied looking at Pikachu using volt tackle.**

**"Hmm.." Eddy murmured.**

**"Lilipup, use take down!"**

**Lilipup charges head first into Pikachu and both moves collide.**

**Lilipup lands on its feet.**

**Pikachu lays on the ground fainted.**

**"What happened?" questioned Ed.**

**"The move work up powers up the users attack and special attack stats." Roscco explained.**

**"However" I continued, "Most Pikachu, if not Pichu and Pikachu, have very low defenses. In the Raichu stage, there defenses are a little bit better."**

**"But your Pichu has destroyed so many things in the past." Eddy recalled.**

**"My Pichu is special. But let's save that for later in the plot." Roscco replied.**

**"Pikachu, return." Edd said.**

**"Thank you for what you've done." Double d said to Pikachu's pokeball.**

**Referee:" Both are down to one pokemon each."**

**"Go! Treecko!" Edd threw his last pokeball in the air. Treecko comes out with its arms folded and a twig in its mouth.**

**Battle**** begin!**

**"Lilipup, tackle." Cherin ordered.**

**"Treecko, dodge and use absorb." Edd commanded.**

**Treecko quickly dodges with ease. Lilipup howls in pain as Treecko drains some of its energy.**

**"Now, use leer!" Edd commanded.**

**Treeckos eyes glow blue and as it looks into lilipups eyes, its eyes gradually turn blue also.**

**"Now, use Quick Attack!" Edd shouted.**

**Treecko uses quick attack multiple times wearing lilipup out.**

**"Man, that is one tough puppy." Roscco stated in silent amazement.**

**Lilipup is holding on for dear life as it takes blow after blow.**

**"Lilipup, use bite!" Cherin yelled.**

**"Lilipup stands up and manages to sink its teeth into Treeckos tail. Treecko screams in pain.**

**"Big mistake. Treecko, Pound!"**

**Treecko swings its tail around and crushes lilipup between the ground and its tail.**

**Lilipup lays on the ground with the spirals in its eyes indicating that it fainted.**

**Referee:" Lilipup is unable to battle, Treecko wins. This match goes to Edd from Peackcreek!."**

* * *

**Ed runs up to Edd and hugs him around the waist.**

**"Right on Double D!" Roscco said giving Edd a high five.**

**"Have to admit, I was wrong. Battling seems pretty cool." Eddy said with his hands in his pockets.**

**"Reward the opponent with the gym badge please referee." said Cherin looking up.**

**"Referee?" Cherin called looking around.**

**"****She's gone." Edd noticed looking around.**

**The referees cloths lay lying on the ground.**

**"How'd she get out of here so quickly?" wondered Eddy.**

**"Ah, never mind. Now I have the pleasure of awarding you with the badge myself." Cherin said with a smile on his face.**

**Cherin walks up to Edd with the badge on a pillow.**

**"Alright! I won the basic badge!" Edd stated with a smile on his face.**

**"I can't help but notice that all four of you are sharing the same gym case." Cherin remarked noticing the gym case.**

**"Uh huh." replied Ed.**

**"Good luck to you on the rest of your journey then." finished Cherin walking off.**

**"Oh yeah, and heres a TM." Cherin said tossing it to double d.**

**"It teaches work up. And plus, the TM's these days are made to where you can re-use them." stated Cherin.**

**"Thanks for the gym match!" finished double d while walking out with the rest of us.**

**"Wow, I can't remember the last time I had a match like that." Cherin thought to himself.**

* * *

**Once we arrived at the Poke-Center...**

* * *

**"We gotta celebrate for your achievement!" said Roscco patting Edd on the back.**

**"Dinners on us." Eddy said.**

**"Thank you guys." replied Edd.**

* * *

**We then find a good restaurant and start eating.**

* * *

**Halfway into the meal, Edd stares at the food as if in deep thought.**

**"What's wrong sock head?" Eddy asked slurping up ****spaghetti.**

**"Please don't talk with your mouth full." said Ed pretending to rip a band-aid off of the back of Eddy's head.**

**"I see what you did there lumpy." Eddy said with a smile on his face.**

**"What are you guys talking about?" I questioned.**

**"Oh yeah, you weren't around yet." Eddy said cleaning food off his face.**

**"It just can't be possible." Edd said staring down at his plate.**

**"What?" all three of us asked at the same time.**

**"Don't you find it kind of weird that the referee knew my name?" questioned Edd.**

**"Come to think of it, you never told her either." Roscco replied.**

**"And she left naked." Ed said out loud causing many people to stare.**

**"No Ed, she had to have had clothes on underneath." Eddy replied hoping that the eyes would stop staring at the four of us.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the rooftops...**

**"You should be more careful." Said a girl with long black hair.**

**"Hey, at least I got out of there before they even noticed." replied a girl with purple hair**

**"At least you got out in time. That's what matters." remarked a girl with silver hair.**

**"We will have them dead." the pink haired girl said with passion in her eyes.**

**"Alright, let's move out." said a girl with orange hair.**

* * *

**Lucky Channel!~**

**"Hiya luckies!" Akira said with a cute smile on her face.**

**Minoru:" You already know who we are by now, so introductions are pointless!"**

**"Where did you get that giant clam from Rolf?" asked Knuckles.**

**"Rolf had his family specially mail Bobo." Rolf replied.**

**"Bobo?" replied Minoru with a confused look on his face.**

**"Hurry up and tell them where we are already!" Akira said nudging Knuckles in the stomach.**

**"Oh yeah. We're in Pokewood." Knuckles said rubbing his stomach.**

**"Come on guys and lets end this NOW so I can get some pictures with movie stars!"**

**"Alright alright." Minoru sighed.**

**Rolf:" Tune in to Lucky Channel and soon we will have some new appearances in this story."**

**Everyone:" Bye Niiiii~"**

* * *

**(Insert Pokemon black 2 and white 2 team plasma theme)**

**"Hellooo! It's me! Red Henie. Next time on Dreamworld Paradox B2W2, Two thing you really need to know.**

**1. Sega introduces, Eddy Hatcher. The Egg finally hatches!**

**2. Team Plasma and the A-girls. **

**Things Rrreally start heating up.**


	6. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2 Chapter 5 ch19

**Time: 10:23 a.m**

**Location: Trail into the woods**

**Characters:Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Plasma grunts**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

* * *

**"Thanks for the celebration last night, guys." Edd said rubbing the back of his head while smiling in embarrassment.**

**"****No problem sockhead. After all, we are friends." Roscco replied.**

**"****I still smell sub-plot." Ed said sniffing Eddys head.**

**"****Tell me then Ed, WHAT DOES IT TASTE LIKE?!" Eddy replied kicking Ed in the mouth.**

**"****You two stop that!" Edd shouted prying Eddy off of Ed.**

**Suddenly, there is rustling in the bushes.**

**"****What was that?" Eddy asks**

**"****How should I know?" I reply.**

**"****Go check it out." Eddy replied back while pushing me over towards the bush.**

**I am now standing I front of a bush while the rest of the eds are standing about five feet back.**

**"****Yo, anyone or anything in there?"**

**I look over to find a silver haired girl sitting on the ground with a pencil and blueprints.**

**Roscco then walks back.**

**"****Well?" asks Eddy.**

**"****Go and see for yourself." Roscco said.**

**The three walk over and find her still writing. But this time, she sees them.**

**The girl stands up while covering the blueprints and then runs off.**

**The three of them stand together wondering just what in Sam hill happened.**

**"****Don't you think you could have just told us?" Asked Edd**

**"…****..A cute girl just ran from me. This better not ruin my reputation." Eddy said in a grouchy tone.**

**"****What reputation?" Roscco replied in a smug, confident way.**

* * *

**After many minutes of arguing, we finally start walking again.**

* * *

**"Yo Eddy, I was wondering, when's that egg of yours gonna hatch?" Roscco said with his hands behind his head.**

**"Come to think of it, you've had that egg for quite a while." Edd added in.**

**"Wonder what it's gonna hatch into." Eddy replied.**

* * *

**Suddenly, out of all the times for it to happen, a glowing light comes shining from in Eddys backpack.**

* * *

**"I guess where about to find out." I said.**

**As Eddy takes the egg capsule out of his backpack, it glows even brighter. Edd takes the egg out of the case for Eddy and places it in the grass.**

**The egg glows even brighter and eventually, the shell breaks.**

**Now standing in front of Eddy was a pokemon. It had white skin and its eyes were covered by some green thing with two red horns on its head. Eddy pulls out his pokedex to get some info on it.**

**Pokedex:" Ralts, the feeling pokemon. A ralts has the power to sensethe emotion of people and pokemon with the horns on its head. This pokemon rarely appears in front of people. It takes cover when it senses hostility but draws closer if it senses that person has a positive disposition."**

**The pokedex then displays some information about the newly hatched Ralts.**

**Type: Psychic**

**Gender: Female**

**Level:5**

**Nature: Calm**

**Moves: Growl, Confusion**

**"Wow, a psychic type. That's actually a powerful type." Edd commented.**

**"So that makes what? Fire, flying, electric and psychic I have now." Eddy said in a somewhat proud tone.**

* * *

**"And we'll have them all." said a voice out of nowhere.**

**"****Tell me you heard that too." Edd said looking around.**

**Then, a bunch of people in black suits with a blue "p" symbol on their shirts come out of the tree tops.**

**"TEAM PLASMA!" Ed shouted looking quite angry.**

**"...You know these people?" The 3 of us asked.**

**"Uh huh, I had a dream about them last night." Ed said.**

**"That must have been my musharnas doing." replied one of the grunts.**

**"Ok Ed, you lead the way in this fight. What do you know about these people?"**

**"They steal other peoples pokemon." Ed replied.**

**"How accurate." another plasma grunt said holding a pokeball.**

**"Eddy, don't just stand there. Call Ralts into its pokeball." Edd snapped.**

**Eddy does so in a quick manor.**

**"Venipede, poison sting." a plasma grunt shouted tossing a pokeball into the air.**

**Venidepe comes out and shoots tons of poisonous needled at us.**

**"Lets boost!" Eddy said taking off.**

**The rest of us boost off leaving team plasma in a surprised state.**

**"That was easy." Roscco said with a grin on his face.**

**"Let's hurry up and get to the ne-" Edd managed to get out before an explosion knocks us back.**

**"Ha, nice going A-girls." said a plasma grunt riding on a jet-pack."**

**"Like we agreed on, you take the pokemon, and we'll take the boys." said a girl with pink hair.**

**As we sit up trying to get the taste of dirt out of our mouths, the girls walk up to us with serious looks on their faces.**

**"Allow us to introduce ourselves." said a girl with silver hair.**

**"My name is Kesha Nariko introduces the pink haired girl.**

**"Haha, my names Wave Sanyu." introduced the girl with purple hair.**

**"Names Quatera Kiyoshi." introduced a tall black haired girl.**

**"Nataka Kinu" introduced a silver haired girl.**

**"Delta Hari" introduced the orange haired girl.**

**"And we are the A-girls." the five said all together.**

**"Yyyeahhh, nice to know that and all, but- HEY!" Roscco shouted while looking at the purple haired girl.**

**"You're the referee from the gym match." he finished.**

**"And it took all of her power to stop laughing for the time." Kesha said giving Wave an annoyed look.**

**"And you're the girl we found behind the bush." Eddy stated.**

**"Enough fooling around. You're coming with us." Kesha said.**

**"Uh-uh, not gonna happen." Roscco said cueing the Eds to boost away again.**

**"Ha! They don't know who their dealing with!" Eddy laughed.**

**Suddenly, we find the girls catching up with us by BOOSTING."**

**"OH ^*#$!" Eddy shouted trying to speed up.**

**Kesha speeding by in a pink blur.**

**Wave speeding by in a purple blur.**

**Quatera speeding by in a black blur.**

**Nataka speeding by in a silver-ish blur.**

**And Delta speeding by in a orange blur.**

**Kesha manages to knock Eddy into a river and puts some type of futuristic looking handcuffs around Eddy's wrists.**

**Eddy, about to use his hypersonic voice, was then knocked unconscious when hit with a taser on the of the neck.**

**Wave manages to hop onto Edds back and taser him unconscious also.**

**"Needtofindmyhappyplace" Ed kept screaming while running until Quatera punches Ed in the back of the head and knocks him out cold.**

**"C'mon~, run faassterrr." Roscco said panicking while running in all sorts of maneuverments.**

**Nataka was well behind me and seemed not to even break a sweat.**

**"If we can't boost to escape, then we don't even stand a chance." I thought. "There's got to be a way I can attack."**

**I then start noticing that some of the trees have vines hanging from them.**

**I then grab one and swing around the tree. Nataka is finally catching up. She doesn't see me as I swing back around, legs sticking out forward, and score a direct kick into the back of her neck.**

**Nataka is lying on the ground trying not to choke while trying to breath.**

**"You..." She says in a murderous tone.**

**The then turns around with her eyes glowing turquoise.**

**I then find myself in the air not able to move. Then Delta comes out of nowhere and does the same trick I just did and nails me in the** **back of the he****ad and** **I s****tart to blackout-**

* * *

**The A-girls POV**

**"Heh, nice job girly." said one of the plasma grunts. "Now hand over their pokemon."**

**Kesha holds up a beam shooter. "Yeah, not happenin" She said pulling the trigger shooting a huge beam at them and causing an explosion.**

**"Aaak! Why those little..." one of them said before they realize that the smoke had cleared and that they were gone.**

* * *

**Location- Highschool in the sky**

**(Back to us Eds POV)**

* * *

**"Well done my students." said a man with black and blue hair as he steps into the light. (imagine Aoi Endo, except with dark blue and black hair.)**

**We find ourselves locked in tall capsules all lined up next to each other.**

**"MAN! How hard did they kick you in the back of the head!?" Eddy asked noticing me finally waking up.**

**"Gyah! My pokemon are gone!" Edd said looking around.**

**"I'll help you look around once my back teeth stop wiggling and the world stops spinning." I replied holding my head in pain.**

**"Your back teeth wiggle?" Ed asked.**

**"He's Exaggerating Ed. He's just saying that his head hurts." Edd replied as I was finally getting my vision back.**

**"Extraction procedures will begin once everyone is here." The man said.**

**The man and the A-girls walk out of the room.**

**"This is it, lumpy, sockhead, double c." Eddy said in a melancholy tone.**

**"I REFUSE TO GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!" Edd shouted back at him.**

**"We are not long for this world." Ed said sobbing.**

**"There's got to be something here that could help us." I thought.**

**"Hey Ed." I shouted**

**"Yes Roscco?" Ed answered.**

**"Ain't Sheldon still in that Jacket of yours?" I asked noticing Eds jacket lying next to a burning pile of wood.**

**"(Gasp) SHELDON!" Ed shouted. "May my lucky fishy Angus help me and my friends live!" Ed said holding the dead fish carcass in one hand and swinging his other fist in a windmill style.**

**Ed, with all of his brute strength, shatteres the glass causing an alarm to go off.**

**Ed then breaks us out. "Let's go!" I shouted grabbing my diamond, backpack and belt carrying my pokeballs.**

* * *

**As we are all tearing through the hallways, we start noticing some of our surroundings.**

**"Are these... Classrooms!?" Edd asked in shock.**

**"My underwear's running high guys!" Ed shouted running along side of us.**

**We run and eventually find the entrance of the school. Only to meet a bunch of other people there.**

**"There all wearing uniforms. So they must be students." I thought to myself.**

**"Ed. Come here for a sec." Eddy said quite nervously.**

**Eddy then sticks his hand down Eds throat while recieving many looks of disgust and shock from people. Eddy then pulls out a while ball.**

**"You don't mean?!" Edd shouted in suprise.**

**"We have to improvise out escape another way. And this is the only other way right now." Roscco replied.**

**Eddy throws it and the thing explodes causing the others to scream.**

**"NOW ED!" I shouted as we performed the batter-Ed.**

**Instead of Ed running through the crowd, he busts through the wall and we land outside.**

* * *

**"Nice one Ed." Eddy said rubbing his head.**

**"Quick, let's get out of he-" Edd said before taking a good look around.**

**"Are... are these ... clouds?" I stammered.**

**We walk on the fresh grass cut lawn and find our way to the front of the school. It had a flag pole and a sign that read "Saiyan High". There is a stone path that lead up to the stair case and up to the front doors.**

**"WAY COOL!" Ed said off in the distance. We meet up with him to find him standing on the ledge.**

**"Were... in... the... sky" Eddy said with his jaw dropped.**

**The doors swing open and the entire school comes chasing after us.**

**"Quick thinking time" Roscco said. "Do we let ourselves get executed, or try our luck and jump off into the open sky?"**

**The other Eds look back at the angry mob, and look back down again.**

**"OH, COME ON!" I shouted grabbing the three by the back of the shirts and jump off."**

* * *

**" HELP ME! AHHH!" Eddy screamed as he flipped through the air.**

**"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER!" Ed shouted flapping his arms.**

**"GENTLEMEN! AT THIS RATE WE MIGHT START TO BURN UP!" Edd shouted.**

**"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" I shouted as I grabbed Edd and shoved myself, Ed and Eddy into his hat and pulled Edd in also enveloping us into a cocoon made from his hat.**

* * *

**Several minutes go by and we finally plummet to the ground creating a half a mile wide crater.**

**A hand suddenly reaches out of Edds hat.**

**"WAY COOL! NICE THINKING ROSCCO!" Ed shouted jumping from out of Edds hat.**

**"That was unbelievable" Edd said after giving himself a full body pat down.**

**"MAN! WHAT'S THAT HAT MADE OF?!" Eddy asked brushing Yellow-blonde-ish hair off of himself.**

**"As strange as it may sound, this hat is made purely out of cotton." Edd replied fixing his hat on his head. "However, I am just as surprised as you are that my hat is an impenetrable cocoon."**

**"Speaking of which, how did you know that would work?" Edd asked me.**

**"Since when has breaking the laws of physics ever been new to us?" Roscco replied as he slipped out of Edds hat.**

**"OH SWEET!" Eddy said looking at a sign.**

**"Virbank City limits." Roscco said reading the sign.**

**"If we run, we should make it after the sun goes down" Edd said noticing the setting sun.**

* * *

**About a good 25 minutes later...**

* * *

**We are in Virbank city and rented a room in a hotel. Once we settle our stuff down in our room, we go to the Pokemon Center."**

**"You know, I heard we're supposed to have a new story member on-board." Roscco said to the others.**

**"Wonder who it is." Ed replied ringing the receptionist bell.**

**"HELLOOOO~, it's ME!" greeted the red skinned nurse. **

**"Oh great. The guy from the preview for this chapter in the last chapter." Roscco said with his arm on the counter.**

**"My name is nurse Fat $$" The nurse said grabbing out pokeballs and placing them in a machine.**

**"As you can see, I am a top certified doctor." said red guy holding up a flashcard with a cruelly drawn picture of himself on it. **

**"I hope I know what i'm doing." said the red guy as he stood by the machine placing our pokeballs in it.**

**"What was that?" Edd asked.**

**"Oh nothing." replied the red guy**

* * *

**"He manages to successfully heal out pokemon and we leave the poke'center going back to our hotel room." **

**"Y'know, I just got a scam in mind." Eddy said looking at an abandon building. **

**Eddy(in his mind):"Lights, camera, action."**

* * *

**Lucky Channel!~ **

**"Hiya luckies!" Akira shouted in a cute voice. "Today we reached the mainland of Unova!" **

**"I am Rolf The son of a shepard." Rolf introduced.**

**"Minoru Shiarishi here." Minoru greeted. **

**"And that's Knuckles the Echidna" He pointed to Knuckles who was shivering with a coffee mug in his hand.**

**"Wait 'till we meet again Eddy." Knuckles said in a tone mixed ****with anger and fear.**

**"Eddy left a note in Knuckles pocket saying to play the game 'Slender' at night." Minoru explained. "Well, when we stopped for the night, we had to camp out in the woods. Knuckles fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Then about 2:30 in the morning, he woke up because he was hungry. Then he remembered the note Eddy left him. "**

**"And the rest should be self explanatory." Rolf finished **

**"You should've ****seen how fast Knuckles pulled out Rolf's coffee pot" Akira said in a teasing manor. **

**"Well that's all for today folks. Remember to always tune in to Lucky Channel." Akira said.**

**"Bye niiii~" the three of them said as Akira grabbed Knuckles's hand and waved it for him**

***curtains close***

**Akira:" Okay Knuckles. Snap out of it."**

**Knuckles:" If YOU think i'm over exaggerating, you guys play it at night for yourselves!"**

**Minoru:" Fine then. Challenge accepted."**

**Rolf:" Rolf shall also partake in this challenge." **

* * *

**"Hello, my name is Ed. Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Eddy vs. Homika. Ed:"EDDY AND ROXIE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G-ING!"**


	7. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2 6th Chapter (21)

**Black 2 and White 2 Chapter 6 (Chapter 21): Eddy vs Roxie**

**Time:10:25a.m**

**Location: High school in the sky**

**Characters: Ed **

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco (Me)**

**Roxie/ Homika**

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Rolf**

**Knuckles**

**Kesha**

**Wave**

**Quatera**

**Nataka**

**Delta**

* * *

**Due to the fiasco that went on in the last chapter, the highschool is a wreck. **

**"I am very sorry that we have failed you master." Kesha said kneeling before the man described in the last chapter.**

**"Hm? Oh, do not worry. You five passed." The man said.**

**"But we failed to carry out extraction procedures." Quatera replied.**

**"You five proved that you we're well capable of capturing them successfully. That's all that matters. We'll simply have to learn from mistakes and try again some other time." said the man.**

**"Yes, master Gyro." the Kesha, Wave, Quatera and Nataka replied.**

**Delta then comes into the room. **

**"Master Gyro, we've found them. They have been spotted in Virbank city.**

**"Eager aren't we?" Gyro said flicking a strand of his blue-black hair from in front of his face.**

**"Fine then. The time you strike next, as well as the plan to capture them is completely up to you five." **

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Location: Abandoned storage house**

**Eddy wanted to do another scam. This time, he wanted to make a movie. However, we didn't have the proper materials to do so. So instead, we aired one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's old movies called " The search for Edasaurus."**

**"Double D, tell me i'm not dreaming." Eddy said holding a jar full of quarters.**

**Edd sticks a glove on and grabs sheldon and sticks it in front of his nose.**

**Edd:" Does that answer your question?"**

**Eddy:" Hold on, my nostrils are burning."**

* * *

**Meanwhile, I am playing Edd's pedal steel guitar.**

**Roscco:" Guys, the movie is almost over."**

**Ed:" Guys, i'm hungry.**

**Eddy:"Alright. We can go and get some jawbreakers once we're done."**

**Edd(looking at town map):" Um, Eddy. Not to be a bother but, there are no candy stores in this town."**

**Eddy:"..."**

**Edd:" The good news, is that there IS a candy store in Castelia city, which is the next city over."**

**"Well, let's just save our money and wait until then." Eddy replied.**

**"Alright, so let's settle for somewhere to eat once we're done." I replied.**

* * *

**The movie ends and somehow, we successfully manage to pull the scam off. We pack our equipment and roam around the city for a good restaurant.**

**"So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Eddy asked with his hands in his pockets.**

**"Look." I said pointing towards a restaurant that read "Five Guys".**

**"Aw yum! Ed shouted while drooling.**

**"Alright then. It's settled. Let us gorge ourselves gentlemen" Edd said opening the door.**

* * *

**After having to wait through a long line, we feast upon the juicy hamburgers.**

**"I don't know about you guys, but this place has to have some of the best hamburgers." Roscco said drinking his soda.**

**"Ed is full now." Ed said with grease all over his mouth.**

**"Ed, it's on your face." Eddy said.**

**"What's on my face?" Ed replied**

**"Hamburger grease." Eddy replied back**

**"*gasp* A TARANTULA!? GET IT OFF ME!" Ed screamed running out the store.**

**Edd and Eddy go running out the store after Ed leaving me to pay the cashier.**

* * *

**Eventually, we find Ed in front of a building.**

**"Don't worry guys, I got it." Ed said holding a dead tarantula by its leg.**

**"...Damn..." Eddy said looking in shock**

**"Uh... hey guys." Roscco said looking up at a building.**

**"What?" Eddy answered back.**

**Eddy looks up to see that there is a large lit up stairway with a sign that read "Virbank City Gym Leader Roxie, the toxic princess."**

**Roscco:" You remember what I told you, right Eddy?"**

**Eddy:"Yeah, I'm gonna fight this gym."**

**Edd:" You are?"**

**Eddy:" Yeah. He's having me do this so he can prove to me that being a trainer isn't a walk in the park."**

**Edd looks back at Roscco**

**Edd:" You do know what type of gym this is, right?"**

**Roscco:" Uh..."**

**Eddy:" YOU DON'T!?"**

**"Don't worry." Edd started**

**"Roxie uses poison type pokemon. So as long as you have Ralts on your team, you should be good." Edd finished. **

**"Alright. Let's go then." Eddy replied walking down the stairs.**

* * *

**As we make our way down, we start to hear music playing. We are about to enter through the gym doors when...**

**Referee:" Hello. Challenging Roxie are you?"**

**Eddy:" Yes."**

**Referee:" Very well. However, I must tell you that this isn't an ordinary gym."**

**Eddy:" It isn't?"**

**" No." The referee said looking towards the doors.**

**"It is also part rock club."**

**Edd:"Really now?"**

**Referee:" Yes, and it seems like Roxie and her band are practicing inside. But please feel free to challenge all of them." he finished.**

**"Alright then." Eddy replied about to open the doors.**

**"Oh and take this!" the referee said tossing Eddy a cold bottle of water.**

**"It'll keep you hydrated. Plus, it will help your throat after all the yelling." he finished.**

**"Um...thanks." replied Eddy**

* * *

**Once we get inside, we find Roxie, along with three other people, playing in a band**

**Eddy:" Yo Roxie! I'm here to challenge you!"**

**Unfortunately****, Roxie and her band are playing to loud to even hear Eddy.**

**"YO ROXIE!" Eddy screamed unleashing his hyper-sonic voice knocking drummer Ricky, Roxie, and guitarist Billy Jo backward. (don't ask me what type of girls name that is.)**

**"What-...how did you do that?" Roxie asked getting up.**

**"That doesn't matter. I came for a fight. So let's go." Eddy replied.**

**"FINE THEN! GET READY 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KNOCK SOME SENSE OUTTA YA!" Roxie screamed back into a microphone.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, over on the sidelines...**

**" Do you really think Eddy can win on his first go?" Edd asked looking at Roxie.**

**"Eddy's got pokemon with potential, i'll give him that." I replied also staring at Roxie.**

**" COME ON EDDY!" Ed shouted.**

* * *

**"Go Koffing!" Roxie yelled tossing one of her pokeballs into the air.**

**Koffing comes out breathing smoke.**

**" What is that thing?" Eddy questioned himself while taking out his pokedex.**

**Pokedex:" Koffing, the poison gas pokemon. Lighter-than-air gases in its body keep it aloft. The gases not only smell, they are also explosive."**

**Eddy:" Okay then. Cyndaquil! You're up!"**

**Cyndaquil:" Cynda!"**

**Eddy:" Ladies first."**

**Roxie:" Fine by me. Koffing! Use tackle!"**

**Koffing races across the field charging full force towards Cyndaquil.**

**"That's pretty fast. Even for a Koffing." Edd said watching it close in on Cyndaquil.**

**"Cyndaquil, use your Ember attack!" Eddy shouted looking quite nervous.**

**Cyndaquil spits out pellets of fire scorching Koffing. However, it didn't stop it from slamming into it.**

**"Koffing, use poison gas!" Roxie ordered**

**A dark cloud of gas starts pouring out of Koffing's pores.**

**"Cyndaquil! Use flame wheel!" Eddy ordered.**

**Cyndaquil cloaks himself in fire and starts rolling towards Koffing completely ignoring the poisonous gas. **

**Cyndaquil slams directly into Koffing knocking it onto the ground.**

**"That was a direct hit." Edd said drinking a bottle of apple juice.**

**"I just can't figure out if Eddy is confident doing this or not." Roscco said drinking green tea.**

**"Koffing, Smog!" Roxie ordered.**

**Koffing blew out a cloud of gas that started to choke Cyndaquil.**

**"Cyndaquil, return!" Eddy ordered as he returned it to its pokeball.**

**"I think you've got something up your sleeve." Roxie said with a hand on her hip.**

**"Saved it just for you." Eddy said pulling out a pokeball.**

**"I'm flattered." Roxie replied.**

**"You're welcome babe." Eddy replied sending out Ralts.**

**"Oh dear. He hasn't even trained it." Edd said with a nervous tone.**

**"Ralts! Use Confusion!" Eddy ordered.**

**Ralts responded by sending a burst of psychic energy straight at Koffing sending it crashing into a wall causing it to faint.**

**"...Never mind." Edd said looking quite surprised.**

**"My my, you're full of surprises!" Roxie said calling Koffing back into its ball.**

**"Well I am an Ed." Eddy said with his arms folded and a smug look on his face.**

**"Hmm." I thought to myself.**

**"GO! WHIRLIPEDE!" Roxie said tossing her last pokeball into the air. **

**"What's that thing?" Ed asked.**

**"Take out your pokedex and register it." Edd replied.**

**Ed did so and the pokedex explained what Whirlipede is.**

**Pokedex:"Whirlipede, the curlipede Pokemon. Storing energy for evolution, it sits. But, when predators approach, it moves to stab them with poison spikes."**

**Ed just sits staring at the picture.**

**"Can't wait to see how it moves." Eddy said. **

**"Whirlipede, use Rollout!" Roxie ordered. **

**Whirlipede starts spinning and slams into Ralts instantly causing it to faint.**

**"NOOOO!" Eddy cried.**

**"Too bad Ralts has low defense." Edd stated.**

**"You did your best." Eddy said calling Ralts into its pokeball.**

**"Okay Starly! You're up!" Eddy said tossing his ball up.**

**Whirlipede comes speeding back and instantly knocks Starly out.**

**"WTF!?" Eddy said as he started spazing out causing Roxie to start giggling.**

**"Okay. Snivy! You're up!" Eddy said tossing -you get it by now-. **

**"That's the biggest mistake ever!" Edd panicked. **

**"He'd better have a plan if he sent out Smugleaf." I said.**

**"Smuglea- I MEAN SNIVY! USE GROWTH!" Eddy shouted.**

**"You really don't think grass can win against poison, do you?" Roxie replied as Whirlipede sped towards Snivy.**

**Snivy, being as smart as it already is, dodges the attack. **

**"Keep up the Growth." Eddy said.**

**"Whirlipede! Use Venoshock!" Roxie ordered.**

**"Dodge and use Tackle!" Eddy ordered.**

**Snivy barely dodges it and slams into Whirlipede causing a heavy impact.**

**"Good job!" Eddy said calling back Snivy after noticing that it had been effected by poison point.**

**"Eddy's got a good eye." Edd said.**

** "C'mon Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Eddy ordered.**

**Pikachu charges at Whirlipede and knocks it onto its side.**

**"Whirlipede! Use-" Roxie managed to get out before Eddy switched Pokemon again.**

**"Why do you keep switching?" Roxie asked.**

**"I'm trying to get as much experience around as possible." Eddy replied.**

**"You see that Ed?" Roscco said only to see that Ed was still staring at the picture of Whirlipede on his Pokedex.**

**"Cyndaquil! Finish this up with Flame Wheel!" Eddy shouted as Cyndaquil came out of its ball, completely recovered from the smoke.**

**"Whirlipede! Use Rollout!" Roxie ordered.**

**Whirlipede only stood there.**

**"What's wrong?" Roxie wondered. **

**"Looks like it ran out of Power. Points. for that move." Eddy replied.**

**"And with that, Cyndaquil! Now!"**

**Cyndaquil:"Cynda! (alright!)"**

**And with that, Cyndaquil killed- I mean defeated Whirlipede.**

** "Victory to Mwah." Eddy said smiling with his hand on his chest.**

* * *

** "Well done Eddy" Roxie said walking up to him holding a badge.**

**"Thanks." Eddy replied.**

**"Huh? Why are you putting it in their case?" Roxie asked noticing us walking up.**

**"We're all sharing the case." Roscco replied.**

**"Well that won't do. I wanted to give Eddy something personal." Roxie said hugging Eddy's arm.**

**"Uh, sure!" Eddy replied with his face starting to turn scarlet.**

**"Look at this." Roxie said holding up a poster.**

**"Oh! Oh! Let me see!" Ed said as he grabbed Edd and me.**

**"Liberty Garden's Haunted house on October 31. Cute couples get in free." Edd read.**

**"'Wonder what happens to the others..." Roscco said.**

**"Here's my number." Roxie said handing Eddy a slip of paper.**

**"Looks like you've got yourself a date Eddy." Roscco said.**

* * *

**20 minutes later, at the Poke-Center... **

**"It looks like she fell for the ol' Eddy charm." Eddy said grinning. **

**"Since that's the only thing you've got." Edd remarked behind his back causing Roscco to laugh.**

**"What's that supposed to mean!?" Eddy replied**

**"Like you said." Roscco replied.**

**Thankfully, a real Nurse Joy was there to heal Eddys Pokemon. After that, we headed back towards the Hotel.**

**"Pretty Whirlipede." Ed said walking aside us. STILL looking at the screen.**

* * *

**HELLOOOO! IT'S ME! RED! NEXT TIME ON DREAMWORLD PARADOX, HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Eddy and Roxie! The perfect fit?**

**Roscco:" I heard you'll be working in the haunted house."**

**Red:"Just so you know, I'm certified to do this." *Insert chainsaw noise here***

**Red:" It's not that bad. I've only killed two people!"**

**Roscco:"...$#!t."**


	8. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2 7th Chapter (22)

**Alright everyone, I'm finally back. I had a lot of school projects, but I've finally got them out of the way. So let the series continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 (Chapter 22)** **Sirena island**

**Characters: Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Konata**

**Kagami**

**Tsukasa**

**Miyuki**

**Yutaka**

**Minami**

**Patricia (Patty)**

**Hiyori**

**Misao**

**Ayano**

**Hare**

**Guu**

**The other villagers**

**Kesha**

**Wave**

**Quatera**

**Nataka**

**Delta**

**Kevin**

**Sarah**

**Jimmy**

**Nazz**

**Lee**

**Marie**

**May**

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Rolf**

**Knuckles**

**Miku**

* * *

**After the long boat ride from Virbank City, and Ed getting sea sick, we finally reach ****Sirena** islands docking station 

**" Wow! So cool guys!" Ed shouted jumping over the rail off the boat**

**"It's nice to finally be on land again." Eddy said walking off board**

**"Who would've thought Ed could suffer from sea sickness?" Edd said ****coming down the ramp carrying his portion of luggage**

**"Not I Double D!" Ed said running around in circles **

**"Well now, let's head on over to the hotel resort and check in." Edd said **

**Konata, Kagami, Yutaka and Tsukasa come walking down the trail towards the docking station**

**"Man, I can't wait to get in on some of this action!" Konata said holding a pokeball in her hand**

**"Just remember Konata, you're up against other trainers with experience just like you." Kagami replied**

**"Konata?!" Edd asked surprised**

**"Hey, it's the eds!" Kagami said rushing over giving Edd a hug **

**"Out of all honesty, I didn't think we'd see all of ****you**** here." Edd replied happy to see his other friends**

**"Of course! You didn't think we'd miss out on action like this did you?" Konata said hugging Ed**

**Roscco then comes off the boat**

**"Hey guys!" I said giving Konata, Kagami, Yutaka and Tsukasa hugs**

**"Hey Double C!" Konata replied with a playful smile on her face**

**"Double C?" I asked**

**"Yeah. Like how Edd has two D's. Your name has two C's" Konata replied**

**"I see. Clever." I replied**

**"By the way, where are the others?" I/ Roscco asked**

**"They should be coming off the boat arriving right now." Tsukasa said carrying her suitcase**

**"Minami, Patricia, Hiyori, Ayano, Misao, Akira, Knuckles, and Minoru come off a boat that just pulled into the docks."**

**"Hey guys!" Patricia shouted in glee running up to Edd and wrapping her arms around him**

**"You guys too!?" Eddy asked in surprisement  
**

**"What? Is there something wrong with all of us being here?" Kagami asked looking at Eddy**

**" Oh, hey queen uptight!" Eddy remarked before Kagami smacked him on the head with her papercliped brochure templates**

* * *

**We then start making out way to the Resort Hotel**

**We then enter through the doors to the hotel ****when, Hare, Guu, Waji, Toposte, Weda, and the others come from the reception counter**

**"Alright!" Ed shouted in glee before huging Hare**

**"Ed, you're crushing me." Hare said with his face turning as blue as his hair**

**Ed then sees someone that makes him drop Hare' in an instant**

**"Miku! Kaito! Len! Rin!" Ed shouted dropping Hare' and rushing towards them**

**"エド!" Miku said running towards Ed hugging him**

**" I suppose you four have pokemon also?" Eddy asked rubbing his head**

**"No. Only Miku." Kaito replied**

**"I see. So you're only here for support." Edd replied hugging Rin**

**"HEY DORK!" Kevin yelled from over the rail of the 1st floor as he made his way down**

**"Hey look. It's box head." Eddy said**

**"Out of the way dorks. Make way for the champion." Kevin said coming down the stairs and shoving Eddy, Edd, Roscco, and Ed out of the way followed by Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny and Plank.**

**"Well it's nice to see you too." Edd and Roscco said in a sarcastic tone**

**"Don't think we've completely forgiven you guys for what happened back in Peachcreek." Nazz said with a hand on her hip **

**"Don't tell me you actually think you guys can win." I replied raising an eyebrow**

**"Duh dorko. Why else would we be here?" Kevin replied **

**"Ha! Good luck getting past us! We've started challenging gyms already!" Eddy said**

**" Eddy, they've all been challenging gyms." Edd said facepalming**

**" Really?" Eddy asked quite surprised**

**"Ha! He thought he had the upper-hand." Kevin laughed **

**"... Where have you been these last seven chapters?" Knuckles replied also facepalming**

**" Oh yeah! Hey Eddy!" Knuckles shouted running over to him**

**"Yo Knu-" Eddy replied before receiving a punch to his face causing him to fly across the room**

**"OW!" Eddy screamed holding his cheek**

**"THAT'S what you get for making me play Slender at night!" Knuckles replied**

**"Oh yeah.." Eddy replied**

**Suddenly, five more familiar faces come walking through the front door .**

**"Hey look, it's Kesha, Wave, Quatera, Nataka, and Delta" Roscco pointed out**

**" What the hell!?" Eddy replied**

**" What are you doing here?!" Kesha asked looking behind her with an expression mixed with ****amazement and hatred**

**" Who are they?" Knuckles asked adjusting the Master Emerald straped on his back**

**Kesha:" My name's Kesha."**

**Wave (giggling):" Haha. My name's Wave"**

**Quatera:" My name is Quatera."**

**Nataka:" I'm Nataka."**

**Delta:" And I'm Delta."**

**All 5: "And we are 'The A-girls!'"**

**" ... Eddy~?" Everyone besides the A-girls, Edd, Roscco and Ed asked**

**"...What?" Eddy replied**

**"Believe it or not, we didn't do anything this time." Edd replied**

**"We're from Saiyan high." Kesha said shoving Edd out the way**

**"Hey!" Roscco said knocking Kesha back**

**Quatera then steps between us two**

**"Settle it on the battlefield tomorrow you two." Quatera said quite irritated**

**"So you guys are here to battle too?" Roscco asked**

**"Yeah. Ever since you four destroyed the place, we've been out of school." Nataka said looking at her nails**

**Everyone then looks at us four**

**"You we're trying to kill us!" Edd replied with his arms folded**

**"What? You must be mistaken." Delta replied**

**"You did hear our master say-" Kesha said before being cut off by Nataka**

**"Don't blow our mission" Nataka wispered**

**"What was that?" Edd asked**

**"Nothing." Kesha replied irritated**

**"Whelp, I'm gonna check out our room now." Eddy said swinging the key ring around his finger **

* * *

**Once we got the room key and agreed to make the most of this fun experience, us Eds headed up to our room on the 7th floor**

**We opened up the door to find...**

**Lee:" What took you guys so long?"**

**After seeing the Kanker sisters in the room, we quickly shut the door and collect all of the furniture on the 7th floor and pile it against their door**

**Eddy:" OH HELL TO THE FUCK NO! THEM TOO!?"**

**Roscco:" I thought for sure you three were safe when we left the cul-de-sac."**

**Edd:" Now what? We can't get them back to Peachcreek."**

**Edd then lookes around for Ed**

**Edd:" Were did Ed go?"**

**Ed then comes running with a container of gasoline and a flamethrower**

**"Thatta boy lumpy!" Eddy snickered **

**"GOOD LORD ED!" Edd screamed knocking both items out of Eds hands and rushing him downstairs with the rest of us.**

******"Wouldn't it be more logical to get a different room key!?" ********Edd said carefully disposing the gasoline**

******Eddy:"Aww, come on Double D. Where's the fun in-"**

******We then here giggling from behind the door**

******"Right behind ya Double D!" Eddy said tearing off down the stairs**

* * *

**After heading back downstairs and switching rooms, we then settle down breathing sighs of relief**

**"Oh sweet sanctuary." Edd sighed flopping down on the waterbed **

**"And here I thought our stay here would be in our favor" Roscco replied**

**"Uh, hellooo~. Since when does ANYTHING go in our favor!? Were the Eds!" Eddy replied**

**"...True. Anyway, I'm gonna go and get us something to eat." I said lowering my arm letting Pichu climb up on top of my head **

**"Hey, when's the tournament gonna start? I'm ready for some action." Eddy said resting back in a recliner**

**"It doesn't start until tomorrow." Edd answered combing the long blonde-yellow strands of hair coming from underneath his hat**

**Eddy then reaches into his backpack **

**"Hey Double D, I noticed that you don't have too many Pokemon." Eddy remarked**

**"I know." Edd sighed "I really wish there was something I could catch before the tournament."**

**Eddy then grew a smile on his face**

**" Well today's you're lucky day buddy!" Eddy said taking Edds hand and placing a pokeball in the palm of his left hand**

**"What's this?" Edd asked curiously**

**"Just a gift. I found it on the boat." Eddy said walking towards the restroom to take his shower**

**Edd tossed the ball into the air and out came a Weedle.**

**"Oh my..." Edd said to himself amazed at Eddy's gift "How kind of him."**

* * *

**Moments later...**

**"I'm back!" Roscco said opening the door carrying in a Wendy's bag**

**"Oh thank you Roscco." Edd replied allowing Weedle to crawl up onto his shoulder **

**"Where'd you get the Weedle from?" I asked handing Ed his sandwich**

**"Eddy gave it to me. He caught it while we were on the ship." Edd replied peeling the wrapper off his sandwich **

**" Wow, that was awfully nice of him." I replied sinking my teeth into a Baconator **

**"Hey, why don't we go ahead and head down to meet the others?" I asked**

**"Okay, sure. Why not?" Edd replied sipping his soda "But one of us will have to stay behind so Eddy knows where we are"**

**"OH! My favorite movie is coming on guys!" Ed said sitting directly in front of the television.**

**"Ed, tell Eddy that we'll be downstairs with everyone else." Edd said looking at Ed who was now sucking the ketchup from his hamburger through a straw.**

**"Got it!" Ed replied**

* * *

**Meanwhile, down where we are conversating with everyone else (If conversating is even a word)...**

**"I'm telling you, The Redskins will crush the Seahawks." Akira said**

**"What do ya mean!?" Kevin shouted angry while looking at his cellphone**

**"And then the Cowboys will crush all of you." I/Roscco shouted jumping and crashing into Kevin **

**"Get off of me dorko" Kevin said thrusting me off of him**

**"Ack! MY HEAD!" I said with both hands on my head ****"I was just trying to have a friendly conversation, and you had to f*ck it up!"**

**"Roscco, please calm yourself. It's your own fault for jumping on him." Edd said **

**"Yeah. I guess your right." I sighed**

**"Redskins kicking your %ss is what's up." Kesha said in a haughty tone**

**"No. My foot up your %ss is what's up!" I said running towards her only to be held back by Edd.**

**"Roscco, you're better than this!" Edd shouted with his arm around my neck**

**"(Sigh...) I guess you're right..."**

**Kesha then blows a raspberry in my face**

**"Ooooooohh. I can't wait to tear your %ss up on the battlefield." I said wiping the spit off my face while Kesha stood there laughing**

**Quatera then picks Kesha up by the back of her hair**

**"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Kesha started screaming in pain**

**"Stop acting like an immature little brat." Quatera said glaring at her in the eyes**

**"Sorry." Kesha said in a small scared tone**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back upstairs...**

**"Ahh~" Eddy sighed feeling refreshed now wearing a white T-shirt and blue sweatpants**

**"*sniff sniff* mmm. Hamburgers!" Eddy said drooling **

**Meanwhile, Ed is still over at the TV watching Skyline**

**"Yo Ed. Where's Sock hea- Oh come on. Not THIS movie again!" Eddy said in a tone of disgust**

**"What?" Ed asked looking at Eddy **

**"That movie SUCKS Ed" Eddy replied **

**Ed then looks at Eddy with a menacing look. **

**"Whatever. Anyway, where's Double D and Roscco?" Eddy asked biting into his hamburger**

**"Oh yeah. They went downstairs to meet up with everyone else!" Ed replied flashing a cheerful smile**

**"Well then, shouldn't we go down there too? " Eddy asked halfway into his sandwich**

**"...YEAH!" Ed replied putting the movie on pause and running out the door leaving his mess on the floor**

**"Typical Ed..." Eddy thought to himself "If we're not careful, this place could wind up like Eds basement before we know it"**

**"YO ED!" Eddy called tossing wrapper into the trash**

**'Yeah Eddy?" Ed replied**

**"Come pick up your trash. Double D will have a fit if you don't" Eddy said causing Ed to shiver**

**"Double d's dark side makes my armpits sweat Eddy." Ed replied**

**"Tch, what doesn't?" Eddy replied eating his frosty **

* * *

**Meanwhile, back down in the lobby**

**All the A-girls went to their room so they could get some shut-eye**

**Kevin and Quatera are having an arm wrestling match**

**Bam! Kevin's arm goes down in defeat **

**"No way!" Kevin exclaimed "You're a girl! How'd I lose!?"**

**"Please use inside voices Kevin" Edd said sitting in a nearby armchair reading a TIME magazine**

**" Bye bye baby Kevin." Rolf said "Let Rolf give it a shot"**

**Quatera just put her arm up into position without any concern**

**The match began with Quatera actually starting to defeat Rolf, but as Rolf started to get a grip, Ed came crashing through laughing.**

**"Took them long enough." Kevin said massaging his aching arm**

**"Ed boy!" Rolf shouted in anger**

**"You!" Quatera said pointing at Ed causing him to stop and look**

**"Me?" Ed answered back**

**"Come on." Quatera said walking outside**

**Everyone else walks outside to find her sitting at a table**

**"Let's arm wrestle." Quatera said holding her arm out**

**Ed looked at her arm for about 8 seconds and grew a big smile on his face**

**"THAT'S MY HORSE!" Ed shouted grabbing Quatera by the arm and started to swing her around**

**"AAAahhhhAAAhhhAAAhhh" Quatera screamed while being swung around**

**Ed then grabbed her other arm and held Quatera close and started dancing**

**Quatera tried planting her feet into the ground but was instead dragged along the ground**

**"This kid is ridiculously strong" she thought to herself **

**Ed then tossed her high up into the air**

**"Someone HELP ME!" Quatera screamed as she plummeted back down to earth**

**Ed started spinning around rapidly like a ice-skater as Quatera landed right beside him**

**Ed then grabbed her by her legs and began spinning her around.**

**"Someone make him stop!" Quatera screamed struggling to hold her dress down, but was unsuccessful much to her dismay **

**Ed then tossed her up again**

**"I gotcha Quatera!" Ed said holding his arms out catching her **

**"Atta boy lumpy!" Eddy shouted**

**"I'd say that's fair revenge for trying to kill us. Or whatever you were trying to do with us." Edd said with a smirk on his face**

**"You... You.." Quatera said staggering out of Eds hold trying to reach Edd, Eddy and Me but stopped halfway and started throwing up**

**"Huh, looks like her skirt wasn't the only thing she couldn't hold down" Roscco said as Quatera fell over**

**Ed then picked up Quatera who then fainted in his arms**

**"Ed, let's go drop her off in her room." Edd said**

**We reach the stairs only to find out that we don't know her room. **

**"Well then, she'll just have to stay in our room for now" I said**

**"Oh Ed~" Eddy said taking Edds magazine "Wanna try some BROCCOLI?!" he said opening the magazine to a healthy food ad with a picture of Broccoli right in front of Eds face**

**"NO! NOT BROCCOLI!" Ed screamed dropping Quatera onto the floor and running off**

**"What a sap!" Eddy chuckled **

**"You'll be the one to fetch him." Edd said opening the door as I carried Quatera into the room**

* * *

**Lucky Channel!**

**Akira: "Hiya luckies! Welcome back to another episode of Lucky Channel! As always, I'm your host. Akira Kogami!"**

**Minoru: " I'm Minoru Shiarishi. Co-assistant."**

**Rolf: " I am Rolf. Son of a Shepard."**

**Knuckles (glaring at the camera): " ...Don't even ask who I am..."**

**Akira:" I never asked. Anyway, the battle competition starts tomorrow and all of us are gonna be in it to win it." **

**Minoru:" So go ahead and place your bets on who's gonna win the competition in the reviews section."**

**Akira: "Also, if you have any ideas you'd like to submit, please PM us!" **

**Rolf:" C****haracters we shall take later on into the story."**

******Knuckles: "And don't forget to subscribe to Zytigal on Youtube."**

*******music plays***

******Akira:" Well that's all for now. Tune in next time to Lucky Channel to see my adorable wittle face!"**

******Everyone: "Bye niiiii~"**

*******curtains close***

******Knuckles: " Eddy's gonna pay in this competition. I'll make sure of it."**

* * *

******Tah hahaha! Hey everyone! Wave here! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox, Day 1 of the competition! Yahooo~!**


	9. Dreamworld Paradox B2W2 8th Chapter (23)

**Location: Sirena Island Resort**

**Time: 8:30 a.m.**

**Characters (In the fight):**

**Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Roscco**

**Konata**

**Kagami**

**Tsukasa**

**Miyuki**

**Akira**

**Minoru**

**Kevin**

**Rolf**

**Nazz**

**Sarah**

**Jimmy**

**Johnny & ****Plank**

**Lee**

**Marie**

**May**

**Knuckles**

**Kesha**

**Wave**

**Quatera**

**Nataka**

**Delta**

**Hare'**

**Guu**

**Miku**

**?**

**(Out of the fight):**

**Marie**

**Toposte**

**Waji**

**Gupta**

**Ravenna **

**Yutaka**

**Minami**

**Patricia**

**Hiyori**

**Misao**

**Ayano**

**Ms. Kuroi**

**Konatas' cousin Yui**

**Old Woman (from Chapter 10)**

**Kaito**

**Len**

**Rin**

**Meiko**

**Camp Employee Richard**

**Camp Employee Sally**

* * *

**The sun has just started to rise over the horizon. Eddy, Ed and Roscco are all sprawled out on the bed still ****asleep****.**

**Quatera was resting in the recliner with a blanket thrown over her. **

**Edd however, was already up and about making a hot meal in the kitchen. Edd had over easy eggs and bacon cooking on****the stove as well as bread in the toaster. Edd then poured orange juice into the glasses on the table.**

**The scent of food reaches Ed who finally starts to wake up.**

**Ed starts looking around the room and sees Double D in the kitchen.**

**"Food!" Ed shouted racing out of bed and over to the table**

**"Hold it right there mister!" Edd said holding his hand in front of Ed "Go to the restroom and Brush your teeth and hair, take a shower, and get dressed. Then you may eat."**

**"Aww~" Ed wined walking over to the restroom**

**"And make sure to put on some deodorant." Edd added**

**"Ed, make sure to save some hot water!" Eddy said rubbing his eyes finally waking up**

**"Two awake, two more to go." Edd thought**

**"What's all the ruckus about anyway Double D?" Eddy asked turning on the TV**

**Edd sweat-dropped at this question**

**"Have you completely forgotten that the battle tournament starts today!?" Edd a****ske****d washing his hands in the sink**

**"Oh yeah!" ****Eddy said sitting up in excitement.**** "Finally, some action!" **

**" It's about time. Pichu has been waiting for some real live action." Roscco said sitting up looking towards the recliner "Do you think Quatera is okay?"**

**"Why not try waking her up and getting her back to her room?" Edd replied**

**"I was thinking that maybe she could stay for breakfast with us." I replied. ****"It's the least we could do."**

**"Alright then." Edd replied smiling while walking over towards the recliner**

**"Quatera, time to wake up." Edd said shaking her shoulder**

**"Hm? ...Where am I?" Quatera asked opening her eyes**

**"You're in our room. You passed out when Ed kept on swinging you around." Edd replied**

**Quatera remembered this and suddenly felt sick to her stomach**

**"Oh God..." Quatera said rushing over to the kitchen sink**

**"Don't worry. Just drink something. You can have breakfast with us if you'd like." Edd said rubbing her back**

**"Thanks." Quatera replied**

**"Speaking of breakfast, hurry up in there Ed!" Eddy shouted flipping the channel to the news**

**T.V- _Good morning trainers! Today's weather is about 70 degrees outside today. Speaking of today, this is it! All trainers need to report to the main lobby in the Pokemon Center right outside the main hotel to register for their competition I.D. Remember to make sure all of your Pokemon are heal and ready for action. Competition starts at 11:30 a.m._**

**"Way cool! I can't wait!" Ed said hopping around with glee**

**"We all can't wait Ed." Eddy said fixing himself one of his famous omelets**

**" I suppose after this, we'll be heading down to the Pokemon Center for registration then." Roscco said from the bathroom while brushing his teeth**

**"Well let's hurry up before the line gets too long." Quatera replied stuffing scrambled eggs in her mouth**

**"Chew and swallow. Chew and swallow." Ed chanted to himself as he ate his Chunky-Puffs**

**I sit down at the table with a comb in my long green hair as I stuff an over-easy egg into my mouth and let the yolk pop**

**"Roscco, why do you always do that when you eat over-easy eggs?" Eddy asked already sitting down eating his ****omelet**

**"So that way the yolk can't go anywhere but in my mouth." I replied after swallowing **

**"I-I guess that makes sense..." Eddy ****murmured**

**"Well then, I'll be waiting downstairs in the lobby for you with everyone else." Edd said with his daily crumpet in his mouth "Oh, and I'll make sure to let the other girls know you're okay Quatera" he added closing the door**

**"Edd's such a kind person" Quatera thought to herself as the got up and washed her dishes and silverware off in the kitchen sink **

**Ed, Eddy and I come over to the sink with our dishes also to clean them off**

**Quatera looks at the three of us and she notices the comb in my hair**

**"Wow Roscco, your hair is very long." she said "I-I mean that as a complement of course!" she added while stuttering **

**"Thank you." I replied**

**"However, with a little arrangements, you could look just like a girl" she said walking away from the sink**

**My face then turns bright red**

**"I appreciate that you like my hair, but please don't say that." I said looking down walking away from the sink**

**"...Was it something I said?" Quatera questioned**

**"It was something back when we first met him." Eddy answered **

**"Please don't go into that Eddy." Roscco said tying his shoes **

**All of a sudden, with a mischievous smile on his face, Eddy grew an idea.**

**"His hair was so long and his voice sounded so young, everyone thought he was a girl" Eddy said with a grin on his face**

**"Shut up Eddy." Roscco growled putting on his red jacket**

**"And that one time when we were playing truth-or-dare, Kevin kis-" Eddy managed to get out but in about two seconds, Roscco was already on the other side of the room and slapped Eddy across the face leaving a red hand print on his left cheek.**

**"WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Roscco shouted at him before grabbing his pokeballs and leaving the room**

**"Jeez, he didn't have to hit me..." Eddy said rubbing his cheek while chuckling **

**"Race you downstairs Eddy!" Ed said running and slamming into the door face first **

**"Idiot." Eddy mumbled peeling Ed off the door and walking outside the room with him**

**"My, aren't they a lively little group..." Quatera thought to herself walking out locking the door behind her**

* * *

**Ed, Eddy, and Quatera finally arrive downstairs**

**"Well it took you three long enough. Now the- Oh my. Eddy, what's with the hand mark on your cheek?" Edd asked**

**"It's nothing" Eddy replied**

**Edd then walks up to Quatera**

**"I hope Eddy didn't cause you much trouble." Edd whispered to her**

**"No. I'm fine. It was him that did that." Quatera said pointing to Roscco**

**"Let me guess, Eddy told you about his childhood?" Edd asked**

**"Yup." Quatera replied walking away towards Kesha and the other girls**

**"Edd told me everything. Are you alright?" Nataka asked**

**"I'm fine." Quatera replied**

**"Yay!" Wave cheered skipping around Quatera "I was worried about you!"**

**"I'll be okay. After all, I am the powerhouse of our group." Quatera said rubbing Waves head as she squealed in glee.**

**"Make way for the soon to be champion!" Kevin said shoving everyone out of the way as the rest of the cul-de-sac kids followed**

**"I'm sure a certain someone will have the pleasure of kicking him out in the first round. "Konata whispered to Kagami while pointing at Eddy**

**"I'd love to see who the champion of this tournament is." Kagami said holding a pokeball**

**"I heard that the champion has some exotic Pokemon." Miyuki said holding her pokeball**

**"Well you'll only be watching from the sidelines if you don't hurry up and sign in!" Eddy replied**

* * *

**After waiting in line for about 30 minutes or so...**

**"That took longer than expected." Nazz said filing her nails only to be glompped from behind by a girl with olive colored hair**

**"Cousin Nazz!" the girl shouted jumping on her back**

**"Hah!? Rose! What are you doing here?" Nazz exclaimed dropping the file on the floor**

**"You have a cousin?" asked Kevin bending over to look at the little girl**

**"Of course. But what is she doing here?" Nazz questioned**

**Rose is about 6 years old. She stood about up to Sarahs' elbow. She has long olive colored hair and red eyes. She wore a white jacket, brown shirt, and orange skirt. She also wore dark sunglasses on her head and she carried around a pink back-pack on her back, and whenever she smiled, you could see a tiny fang on the left side of her mouth.**

**"Awwww! She's so cute! The little dickens." Ed said as Rose came up to hug him for the complement**

**"How did you get here?" Nazz repeated**

**"Oh, that's right! When you guys chased after them, I sneaked onto the boat from the port at Mondo-A-go-go." Rose replied "However, I lost you guys when it was time to get off the boat. That's when I met this kind lady. She said she was running errands for some professor and when she heard your name, she told me that you called her last night and that you were on ****Sirena Island. So I made off for this place and, whelp, here I am!"**

******"It's amazing she made it all the way here without a single Pokemon." Delta whispered in silent amazement **

******"Who said I didn't have a Pokemon? After all, I am in the competition." Rose said holding a pokeball in her hand**

******"WHAT!?" Nazz exclaimed**

******Loud-speaker:"_Attention all trainers, report to the Central Arena at once!_" **

******"Come on Nazz!" Kevin shouted at the front entrance as Miku ran past him **

******"Yay!" Rose said as Ed picked her up and started running outside to catch up with everyone else**

******"...This can't be happening...my parents are going to kill me.." Nazz said in disbelief **

******"C'mon" Kevin sighed while grabbing her hand and dragging her off with the others**

* * *

**In about 15 minutes, everyone has successfully gathered in the Central Arena**

**A referee walks up onto a podium and grabs the microphone**

**"Okay everybody!" He shouts "If you turn your attention towards the gigantic screen behind me, you'll see all of the match-ups for the competition. Now, let the randomization begin!"**

**Everyone's pictures on the board are flipped over and scattered momentarily. Then they are re-organized. Finally, the cards are flipped back over revealing the following match-ups**

**Eddy vs Sarah**

**Edd vs Akira**

**Knuckles vs Jimmy**

**Marie vs Quatera**

**Kesha vs May**

**Nazz vs Lee**

**Roscco vs Rolf**

**Ed vs Guu**

**Hare' vs Wave**

**Miku vs Delta**

**Rose vs Kevin**

**Nataka vs Johnny 2x4 & Plank**

**Konata vs Miyuki**

**Kagami vs Tsukasa**

**Minoru vs Tyreek (Eddy's brother)**

**"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Eddy nearly screamed at the top of his lungs once he saw that his big brother was in the competition. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder**

**"Long time no see pipsqueak." Eddys brother said with a grin on his face**

**"Not him again." Sarah said with a look of disgust on her face**

**"Relax will ya? I'm only here for competition. I'm not going to 'belittle' him." he replied putting the word belittle in quotation marks**

**"Who is that guy?" Konata asked looking at Edd**

**"That is Eddy's older brother." Edd replied with a disgusted look on his face**

**"Last time we saw him, things didn't go too good for us" Roscco added in**

**"And without further ado, let's get this show on the road! Everyone report to your designated arena!" the announcer shouted into the microphone**

* * *

**Soon enough, the entire stadium is full of viewers from far and wide to see this event **

**"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Each trainer needs at least three Pokemon They are allowed to substitute Pokemon at any time. Now, let the games begin!" The referee announced pushing a button on a remote which opened up the ceiling to reveal the sun in the sky along with dozens of cherry blossoms flying around**

**"On the left, we have Eddy Machone from Peachcreek, Texas! On the right, Sarah Tonson from Peachcreek, Texas!"**

**"Go! Prinplup!" Sarah shouts tossing a pokeball into the air**

**Prin!" Prinplup cries out**

**"Heh. This is too easy." Eddy said reaching for his pokeball. "Go! Pikachu!"**

**"Battle Begin!" the referee screams**

**"Prinplup, use bubblebeam!" Sarah ordered**

**Prinplup starts shooting a powerful stream of bubbles towards Pikachu**

**"Pikachu, dodge and then use quick attack!" Eddy ordered**

**Pikachu runs out of bubblebeams firing range and slams into Prinplup with blinding speed**

**""Alright then. Prinplup, use bide!" Sarah ordered**

**Prinplup stands still and starts to glow white**

**"What's that gonna do for you? Pikachu! Keep up the Quick Attack!" Eddy ordered**

**"That idiot doesn't know what he's doing does he?" Kevin said sitting on the side lines**

**"What exactly does Bide do?" Jimmy asked watching Pikachu continually slam into Prinplup**

**"It absorbs the power of the damage it's taking from the attack, and sends it back with twice the power." Kevin replied**

**"Alright Sarah! You go girlfriend!" Jimmy cheered**

**"Now Prinplup! Unleash Bide!" Sarah ordered**

**"Priiiiiiin!" Prinplup screams as it comes flying at Pikachu still cloaked in the white aura and slams into it with so much force that Pikachu goes slamming into the wall creating a crater upon impact.**

**"OH S***!" Eddy exclaimed "Pikachu, are you Okay!?"**

**"Pika~" Pikachu moaned as the smoke cleared showing that Pikachu has fainted**

**"Pikachu, return!" Eddy called returning Pikachu into its pokeball**

**Eddy has only two pokemon left. Which will he choose next?" The referee announced**

**"Well, now Iknow not to fall for that again." Eddy said looking around**

**"Man, I wonder how sock head is doing in his match..." Eddy thought to himself**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in arena 2...**

**"Hellooo! It's me! And it looks like Akira is having quite a struggle against Eddward from Peach-creek" the red skinned referee announced **

**"Patrat! No!" Akira wailed as her Patrat fainted.**

**"Very good Oshawott!" Edd called out to his Pokemon**

**"Osha! (Thanks!)" Oshawott replied **

**"Patrat return!" Akira ordered**

**"Go Beautifly!" Akira ordered tossing a new pokeball into the air**

**"Beau!" It cried flapping its wings**

**"Round two begin!" the red skinned referee announced**

**"Oshawott! Use your water gun!" Edd ordered **

**"Beautifly! Use string shot!" Akira ordered**

**Beautify, naturally being faster than Oshawott, spat a sticky string from its long, thin mouth and wrapped Oshawotts face preventing the sea otter from attacking **

**"Osha?! (What in the!?)" Oshawott cried out trying to free its face from the string but to no avail**

**"Oshawott! Try using tackle!" Edd ordered**

**"Oshawott however, with it's face trapped within the string shot, could not see a thing and charged straight past Beautifly and Akira and rammed straight into a wall**

**"Osha~" Oshawott wined in pain holding its head**

**"Beautifly, use absorb!" Akira ordered**

**Beautily started to glow red and a beam shot from its body connecting to Oshawott as it screamed in pain as its health was being drained**

**"Oh dear..." Eddward muttered desperatly trying to think of something that could help Oshawott. But time was limited, and after about seven seconds, Oshawott was left laying on the ground motionless indicating that it has fainted.**

**"Oshawott return!" Edd called calling his pokemon back into its pokeball**

**"Alright Pikachu! Let's go!" Edd said tossing his pokeball in the air releasing Pikachu**

**"Pika! (All right!)" Pikachu yelled out**

**"I wonder how Eddy is doing with his match..." Edd thought**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with Eddy and Sarah...**

**Eddy had managed to defeat Sarah's Prinplup and Zigzagoon with his Snivy. **

**"Two down, one to go." He said with a confident smirk on his face "You think you can handle the rest?"**

**"Tarja! (Of course!)" Snivy said with a hand on its waist**

**"Go Pidgeotto!" Sarah said tossing her final pokeball out onto the field**

**"...Well this can't be good.." Eddy stammered**

**"Snivy (You don't say)" Snivy said looking back at Eddy with a look of annoyance on its face**

**"Last round! Snivy vs. Pidgeotto!" the referee said waving his flag**

**"Pidgeotto, use gust!" Sarah ordered**

**Pidgeotto flapped its wings stirring up a tornado. However, over the course of time it battled Prinplup and Zigzagoon, is had used growth several times to raise its attack and special attack stats. **

**"Snivy, Grab a hold of that bird with vine whip!" Eddy ordered**

**"Sni!" Snivy said struggling to hold its ground from the tornado as two vines extended from its collar leafs and wrapped them around Pidgeotto stopping it from flapping its wings thus putting a stop to the gust**

**"Now! Slam it into the ground!" Eddy ordered**

**"Tsu!" Snivy shouted as it brought its vines down at breakneck speeds and Pidgeotto crashed into the ground.**

**Snivy repeated this several times and over time, Eddy could see Pidgeotto weakening**

**"Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!" Sarah ordered**

**Pidgeotto managed to speed forward straight at Snivy making it release its grip**

**"Now use wing attack!" Sarah ordered**

**Pidgeotto crashed into Snivy with its white glowing wings spread wide open causing Snivy to faint**

**"Taja..." It moaned while lying on the ground**

**"Shoot! Snivy, return!" Eddy said calling the grass snake back into its ball**

**"Look how the tables have turned." Sarah mocked**

**"Why you..." Eddy replied when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edd sitting in the bleachers with a big smile on his face. **

**"So he already went and won his challenge huh? Now I can't afford to lose!" Eddy thought reaching for his last pokemon**

**"Starly! I choose you!" Eddy said calling out his more or less trusty bird pokemon**

**Starly comes out the ball feeling full of energy**

**"It looks like this has turned to a battle in the sky" Edd said taking a seat next to Ed**

**"Starly! Use your quick attack!" Eddy ordered**

**"Starly jets off straight towards Pidgetto. However, Pidgeotto is much bulkier than Starly and managed to take the hit.**

**"Pidgeotto, use gust!" Sarah ordered**

**"Geotto!" Pidgeotto cried as it whipped up a tornado.**

**Starly didn't have enough power to escape the suction power of the tornado and was sucked in and tossed out onto the ground.**

**"Oh man. Come on Starly! You're the only bird that I've met and actually liked!" Eddy thought to himself.**

**Suddenly, Starly started to glow a mixture of white and blue**

**"What the heck is going on!?" Eddy exclamed excited and scared all at the same time**

**"It's going to explode!" Ed said with a look of horror on his face**

**"Double D, it's finally happening isn't it?" I asked grinning at Eds remark**

**"Indeed. Starly is finally evolving." Edd replied**

**Eddy could see Starly transforming into what looked like a bigger version of itself. Except with a bigger tail, longer legs, bigger chest, and it had a curl on the top of its head**

**the glowing finally ceased and now before Eddy stood a new Pokemon **

**"Star!" It cried as it opened up and stretched its wings**

**"What is this thing?" Eddy asked pulling out his Dexter.**

**Pokedex: "Staravia the Starling Pokemon and the evolved form of Starly. Staravia maintain huge flocks, although fierce scuffles break out between various flocks. When alone, a Staravia cries noisily."**

**Moves:Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack**

**"Sweet!" Eddy said with a massive smile on his face. "Maybe birds aren't that bad after all!"**

**"Pidgeotto! Knock it out with Quick Attack!" Sarah ordered**

**"You knock it out with Quick Attack also!" Eddy countered**

**Staravia and Pidgeotto both sped towards each other with incredible speed. However, Staravia is much faster and stronger and knocked Pidgeotto right out of the air and onto the ground. **

**"Pidgeotto! C'mon! Get up!" Sarah pleaded, but to no avail. Pidgeotto just couldn't handle the power and now laid on the field fainted. **

**"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Trainer Sarah is out of usable Pokemon. The winner is Eddy Machone from Peachcreek!" **

**Sarah returned Pidgeotto to its pokeball and ran out of the stadium crying her little heart out**

**"That's it? I won!? I WON!"" Eddy screamed in excitement as he ran up to Staravia and gave it a tight hug**

**"Thanks a bunch for pulling through for me! You're the best bird a guy could ask for!" Eddy said hugging his Staravia with tears of joy in his eyes**

**"Star!" Staravia replied happy to hear its trainer say such kind words**

**"That's my little Eddy!" Ed said running up to Eddy and squeezing him tight.**

**"Ed you idiot! Let me go!" Eddy said clawing the ground trying to get out of Eds grip**

**"I thought we told you to wear deodorant!" Eddy said holding his nose**

**"Deodorant is evil Eddy!" Ed said looking around for the rest of us**

**"Quick everyone! Let's go the Central Arena and check everyones' results." Edd said running out of the stadium**

**"Right behind you Double D!" I replied**

* * *

**Once we arrive to the Central Arena, we wait for a good 15 more minutes before everyone else pours into the arena.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen. Here are the results!" the red skinned referee shouted pushing a button on his remote control thus lighting up the screen with the results.**

**Eddy vs. Sarah Winner: Eddy**

**Edd vs. Akira Winner: Edd**

**Knuckles vs. Jimmy Winner: Knuckles**

**Marie vs. Quatrea Winner: Quatera**

**Kesha vs. May Winner: May**

**Nazz vs. Lee Winner: Nazz**

**Roscco vs. Rolf Winner: Roscco**

**Ed vs. Guu Winner: Ed**

**Hare vs. Wave Winner: Hare'**

**Miku vs. Delta Winner: Miku**

**Rose vs. Kevin Winner: Rose**

**Nataka vs. Johnny and Plank Winner: Nataka**

**Konata vs. Miyuki Winner: Konata**

**Kagami vs. Tsukasa Winner: Kagami**

**Minoru vs. Tyreek Winner: Tyreek**

**"Round one was a piece of cake. Round two is in the bag now." I said with my arms folded at my chest**

**"My, aren't we confident." Edd said looking at me with a smile**

**"BWAHAHAHAHA! Kevin lost to a little girl!" Eddy yelled in tears of laughter**

**"Put a sock in it dork! She's raised her team pretty well." Kevin replied**

**"Aww. Don't be so upset Kevin. It's not your fault that you are so useless." Ed said hugging Kevin and petting his head**

**"Gack! Let go of me you dork! When was the last time you washed your jacket!?" Kevin said shoving Ed off of him**

**"When we first got to Unova." Ed replied with a big smile on his face**

**"Figures." Eddy grunted **

**"Well then, that's all for today gentlemen. It is 7:00 p.m now. How about we go and get something to eat at the buffet after we heal up our Pokemon?"**

**"Sounds good to me! After all, they deserve a treat for battling so hard. Plus, i'm starving!" I said taking off out of the Arena**

**"Yo Roscco! Don't let your enormous appetite get the best of you!" Eddy said following**

**"Mashed potatoes and gravy! Yum!" Ed said running after Eddy**

**"I do fancy some pasta right now." Edd said following Ed with a warm smile on his face.**

* * *

**Hi! I'm Rose! Next time on Dreamworld Paradox B2W2, "Round 2!" I'm so happy to be with Nazz again.**


End file.
